


Два которое три

by Mersilta



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Bokuto Koutarou, Developing Relationship, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fluff, Group Sex, Hot Sex, Intercrural Sex, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Mild Smut, Morning Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Pre-Time Skip, Resolved Sexual Tension, Slice of Life, Swearing, Threesome - M/M/M, erotic asphyxiation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:54:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25863928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mersilta/pseuds/Mersilta
Summary: Бокуто любит Куроо и Акааши. Акааши любит Бокуто и, наверное, Куроо тоже. Но Бокуто встречается с Куроо еще со старшей школы и просто не способен смотреть по сторонам, поэтому Куроо решает первым предложить это: отношения на троих.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 8
Kudos: 44
Collections: Haikyuu Captains макси 2020, Level 4 Quest 1: ББ-квест 2020 (макси)





	Два которое три

Куроо толкает Акааши локтем под ребра, отодвигая подальше от умывальника:

— Забей, — говорит он. — Сегодня очередь Бокуто мыть посуду.

Он улыбается, заражая настроением и Акааши. Хотя вряд ли это похоже на улыбку, но Акааши поднимает уголки губ в вежливом жесте, и в желтоватом освещении подсветки в его глазах плещется сытое довольство. Куроо засматривается, долго не смея переключить внимание на что-то другое.

— Все хорошо, — отвечает Акааши и перехватывает взгляд. Он забирает тарелки у Куроо, касаясь его рук влажными пальцами. — Я хочу помочь. Сегодня было очень вкусно, Куроо-сан.

Куроо неловко чешет затылок. Тянет:

— Да-а, спасибо.

Оставляет еще часть посуды рядом и вытирает руки полотенцем, которое подает Акааши.

— Тогда держи. Только сковородку не мой. И противень тоже. Пусть Бокуто пострадает, — смеется он.

За смехом скрывается внезапная скованность, которую Акааши не может объяснить, поэтому просто кивает в ответ. Снова шумит включенная вода.

Куроо оставляет его домывать посуду, а сам возвращается к столу, где Бокуто перекладывает еду из тарелок в лотки, чтобы можно было доесть завтра. Он обнимает со спины и устраивает острый подбородок на плече. От Бокуто веет теплом. Тем приятнее прижаться к нему сильнее, закрывая глаза.

— Обожаю, когда ты так делаешь, — признается Бокуто. Освобождается из объятий, поворачиваясь к Куроо. И вручает в его только освободившиеся руки еду. — Когда наготовишь на радостях, мы потом доедаем еще три дня. Обожаю твои блюда. И тебя тоже обожаю.

— Словно жалуешься.

— Нисколько.

Бокуто ловит быстрый поцелуй. Он поправляет на Куроо футболку, бесцельно разглаживая складки, поглядывает в сторону Акааши. Тот стоит к ним спиной, Куроо уверен, поэтому подается вперед, чтобы поцеловать еще раз. Тихо и нежно.

Весь вечер у них — тихий. Акааши приходит после работы, они говорят о всякой ерунде и едят то, что приготовил Куроо, словно пенсионеры. Хотя кто из них жалуется — со спортивной диетой Бокуто вредного особо не поешь, а у Акааши из-за переработок нет так много времени на готовку чего-то нормального. Было бы хорошо, будь у этого вечера продолжение: совместный просмотр телевизора, обычные разговоры до полуночи, ночевка. Куроо, кажется, еще не убрал постель из комнаты, в которой на прошлой неделе спал Акааши.

Он ухмыляется Бокуто прямо в лицо, высовывает кончик языка. И Бокуто, предчувствуя его праздное настроение, кричит Акааши:

— Останешься у нас?

С Куроо сразу же слетает все веселье. Он недоуменно смотрит, а Бокуто хихикает, едва сдерживая громкие смешки.

Его руки отвлекают, и Куроо пропускает момент, когда перестает шуметь вода: все ощущения сосредотачиваются на горячих ладонях, что сжимают талию. Акааши материализуется рядом с ними так внезапно, что Куроо вздрагивает от неожиданности. 

— Спасибо за гостеприимство, — говорит он, — но я откажусь. Мне завтра на работу, поэтому уже пора идти.

— Ну ладно.

— Спасибо за посуду, — добавляет Куроо.

Бокуто отстраненно кивает, а потом, пока Куроо прячет еду в холодильник, провожает Акааши. Тот неспешно обувается, продевает руки в рукава пальто — Бокуто помогает и придерживает его. Затем оборачивается и раскрывает руки для прощальных объятий. Мол, давай уже.

Акааши улыбается и делает шаг вперед, падая в ответные крепкие объятия Бокуто. Так их и застает Куроо: прижавшимися друг к другу, немного сонными и молчаливыми. Все они устали за прошедшую половину рабочей недели, но упускать возможность встретиться не хотел никто. Куроо замирает в проходе, наблюдая, как они стоят, и как Бокуто что-то нашептывает притихшему Акааши. Наверняка о том, какой тот молодец, и что им нужно еще раз встретиться на выходных.

От этой картины щемит в груди.

Бокуто задерживает дыхание, носом упираясь в макушку Акааши. Через мгновение тот, наконец, двигается, отмирает, и время приходит в движение вместе с ним. Вместе с Куроо. Оказывается, он тоже не дышал. Только слушал, как громко бьется собственное сердце.

Акааши мажет по его фигуре уставшим и сонным взглядом.

— Спасибо, — благодарит он еще раз. — Хорошей ночи, Бокуто-сан, Куроо-сан.

— Отпиши, как приедешь домой! — просит Бокуто.

Акааши уходит, и он закрывает за ним дверь. Стоит, не моргая смотрит на нее, а потом лезет обниматься к Куроо, теплому и родному.

Куроо отвечает ему тем же. Запах Бокуто и — едва уловимый — Акааши забивает легкие.

_*_

Чуть позже вечером, когда, уделив друг другу внимание, они уставшие полулежат на кровати, Куроо говорит:

— Мы можем позвать его к себе.

Это можно назвать точкой отсчета. То, с чего все приходит в действие, пусть и начинается намного раньше.

Куроо сидит на краю мягкой кровати, и матрац под его задницей прогибается. Бокуто дергает рукой в сторону соблазнительных ямочек над ягодицами, плавно оглаживает поясницу. Голова пустая после хорошего ужина и продолжения вечера уже в постели. Думать ни о чем не хочется. Но Куроо говорит нечто заумное, что-то, что точно важно для него, потому что, даже не вслушиваясь, Бокуто по тону хриплого голоса слышит, как тот напряжен.

Потом он прокручивает фразу в голове еще раз. Секунду погодя, хочет праведно возмутиться.

По крайней мере, понимание, о чем Куроо вообще говорит, все никак не приходит. Бокуто и Куроо встречаются со старшей школы, _зачем_ им звать кого-то, если они идеально дополняют друг друга. Даже не ссорятся последние года два, несмотря на то, что у обоих взрывной характер. За долгое время отношений они приходят к гармонии, когда все ссоры исчезают еще в зародыше.

Куроо продолжает — тем самым ласковым голосом, который Бокуто так любит слушать после секса, что глотает все возражения и недовольства:

— Не загоняйся. И не ври, по роже вижу, что думаешь не о том.

Он больно тычет указательным пальцем в лоб. Белоснежная простынь съезжает с его бедер, оголяет поджарые мышцы и следы укусов — еще совсем свежих и манящих. Трудно не смотреть, когда они приковывают взгляд. 

Бокуто лишь поудобнее устраивается на локтях, всматриваясь в изгибы напряженной фигуры рядом. Напряженной, потому что Куроо сейчас съедет с кровати, так близко сидит к краю, а один из красных следов оказывается на чувствительной ягодице.

Бокуто нравится кусаться. Бокуто нравится кусаться, оставляя темные болезненные следы, _и_ нравится Куроо, который позволяет делать это. Куроо вообще многое ему позволяет. Бокуто в ответ тоже. Разве им нужен кто-то третий?

А еще Куроо наверняка поделился сейчас чем-то, что занимает его мысли не первый день, и вот он наконец созрел. Бокуто не может это проигнорировать.

 _Да._ Он начинает загоняться и отвлекаться на все, что не касается темы.

От очередного тычка он падает обратно на спину и раскидывает руки в стороны. Буквально тонет в ворохе огромного мягкого одеяла и воздушных подушек, потому что они оба любят комфорт и могут себе это позволить. Бокуто не хочет сейчас думать ни о чем, особенно после хорошего секса. Мозги превращаются в желе. В голове только два вопроса: о чем говорит Куроо, и _для чего_ он это говорит.

Бокуто едва разборчиво мычит, но Куроо понимает с полузвука. Возможно, Бокуто даже рот не нужно открывать, чтобы его мысли прочитали правильно.

— Нам не надо никого третьего.

— Нет, бро, не надо, ты прав.

Куроо кладет руку на бедро и ведет от колена к самому паху. Обычное ласковое прикосновение вызывает мурашки, и Бокуто замурчал бы от удовольствия, будь он котом.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты понимал, что я предлагаю. Тебе ведь нравится Акааши?

Бокуто хмурится. Куроо сидит вне поля зрения, поэтому трудно читать его эмоции по одному лишь голосу.

Разговоры про Акааши не всегда заканчивались чем-то хорошим. Когда они были в старшей школе, тот каждый день мелькал в разговорах, и его было так много, что в какой-то момент Куроо даже приревновал — глупо, конечно, и ненадолго: они все трое дружили, вот только Бокуто с Куроо еще и встречались.

Однажды, выпив, Бокуто рассказал все, что думает о нем, об их отношениях, о Куроо, который стал относится к Акааши хуже, а он сам не понимал, почему. Хотя это было давно, он помнит, что не говорил ничего лишнего. По крайней мере, ничего такого, что могло бы задеть Куроо. Они поговорили, разобрались. И, вспоминая сквозь года подобные истории, они лишь смеются над тем, какими глупыми были: как Куроо ревновал к лучшему другу, как Бокуто никак не видел дальше своего носа — и в этом смехе нет ничего обидного ни для кого из них.

Бокуто зевает, готовый уже ложится спать, и отвечает, не совсем понимая, к чему он клонит — это _его парень_ сейчас _предлагает_ пригласить кого-то третьего в _их_ отношения, в _их_ секс? Он ведь говорит чистую правду, не смея ничего скрывать.

«Вранье и недомолвки лишь вредят отношениям», — думает Бокуто и знает, что Куроо считает также. И на вопрос про Акааши отвечает честно:

— Нравится.

Куроо оборачивается к нему — по крайней мере, по тому, как прогибается матрац, складывается такое ощущение — и вглядывается настолько пристально, что Бокуто кожей чувствует его внимательный взгляд.

— В романтическом плане? — спрашивает Куроо. — Я не кусаюсь, Бо.

Бокуто кусает изнутри щеку, задумываясь. Выдыхает почти сразу:

— Да.

— Тогда почему бы не сказать ему об этом. То есть. Мы ведь с тобой встречаемся, так ведь?

— Ага.

— Будет совершенно нормально, если тебе нравится кто-то еще, и ты захочешь начать встречаться и с ним тоже. Мне нормально.

— Оу, чувак, серьезно?

Бокуто вскидывается: поднимается вновь на локти, едва не врезаясь носом в Куроо, а тот лишь ржет и ухватывает короткий поцелуй, заражая таким образом нервным весельем и Бокуто.

— Да. Серьезно.

— И ты типа хочешь, чтобы я притащил к нам Акааши?

— Ага. Если честно, он… Я думаю, я хочу попробовать, потому что это именно Акааши. Возможно, он нравится и мне тоже.

Куроо укладывается рядом. Матрац сминается под его весом еще больше, а Бокуто — под важностью слов, что звучат сейчас. Казалось бы, с годами они становятся ближе некуда, но Куроо не перестает его удивлять. Он делится своими мыслями и предлагает, а Бокуто умирает от того, как спирает дыхание от нежности.

Куроо. Он...

— Тебе нравится Акааши, — резюмирует Бокуто. — И мне нравится Акааши.

— Ага.

Он захлебывается вздохом.

— Ну ты, конечно, нашел время мне об этом сказать.

Бокуто тащит его на себя, заставляя улечься между голых бедер. Каменные мышцы сглаживаются под прикосновениями, а Куроо начинает понемногу расслабляться. Он чувствует себя не в своей тарелке от того, что предлагает, пусть и хочет этого всем сердцем. Бокуто знает: тот думал над этим так долго, что сто процентов довел себя не до одной мигрени. Страшился предложить, даже будучи уверенным, что Бокуто ни в чем и никогда ему не откажет.

Весь сонный настрой слетает за считанные секунды. За короткий разговор к Бокуто возвращается энергия, открывается второе дыхание. Он готов свернуть все горы мира. Куроо признает, что выбрал неправильное время. Говорить об этом на ночь глядя — глупое решение, теперь Бокуто с трудом уснет, обдумывая детали. С трудом успокоится, охваченный новыми эмоциями.

— Я люблю тебя, чувак, — говорит Бокуто.

Губы растягиваются в улыбку, даже когда он изо всех старается ее удержать. У него ничего не получается, он любит Куроо и не может сдержать чувств: любовь сжимает легкие в тиски, отбирая возможность дышать. Сердце замирает в грудной клетке, а брови сдвигаются к переносице, и Куроо вновь тыкает пальцем в лоб, чтобы взбодрить.

Бокуто не знает, что бы он делал без него.

Куроо отвечает:

— И я тебя, чувак.

Внутренности затапливает тепло.

Черт побери. Бокуто так его любит. _Его_ и _Акааши_ , и теперь имеет полное право говорить об этом вслух. Обсуждать со своим парнем, который _понимает_ его.

— Нет, я люблю тебя, — повторяет Бокуто, будто Куроо отрицает этот факт, из-за которого они как минимум живут уже несколько лет вместе. Ему просто нужно немного пространства, чтобы выказать свои мысли на этот счет, и это нормально. Куроо знает. — И Акааши тоже. Ты знал это?

— Конечно, — улыбается Куроо. — И также я всегда знал, что ты, ну… понимаешь, не будешь смотреть в его сторону, пока у тебя есть я.

Он устраивается поверх Бокуто, кладет острый подбородок на тыльную сторону ладоней.

— И ты типа решил помочь? — ухмыляется Бокуто.

Он хочет поцеловать эти сладкие губы. Но не может дотянуться: Куроо лежит на нем так, что не подняться. От него пахнет любимым одеколоном и слегка потом, а еще тянет усталостью, что сквозит в каждом движении. Кто-то точно пойдет сегодня в душ еще раз.

— Ага. Он мне ведь тоже нравится, — улыбка у Куроо ужасно притягательная.

Бокуто буквально видит, как в светлых глазах напротив пляшут черти. Грудная клетка дрожит от тихого смеха, который он подхватывает, не раздумывая.

Чувство радости, внезапно поднимаемое изнутри, нельзя ни с чем сравнить.

— Как ты хочешь его? — шепчет Бокуто.

Он снова начинает возбуждаться. Только в этот раз возбуждение мягкое и ленивое. Оно накрывает волной тепла, и Бокуто хватает одного лишь присутствия Куроо, что вжимается в него, чтобы позволить приятной неге затопить тело полностью.

Вопрос задан как-то по-глупому — Бокуто уже не соображает достаточно ясно.

А вот Куроо, Куроо соображает.

— Хочу его к нам в отношения. К нам двоим. Но это в идеале. Я не против, если он будет _только_ с тобой. На одну ночь — не думаю, что это будет честно с нашей дружбой и отношениями. Как-то чуждо, понимаешь, если не к нам полностью?.. — Куроо ведет плечом и поджимает губы.

Он выглядит расстроенным ровно секунду, а потом кусает губы, и образ спадает, рассыпаясь незначительными деталями. Куроо плавно толкается бедрами, наваливается на полувозбужденный член Бокуто и медленно трется.

— Хотя я бы посмотрел на вас двоих, уверен, мне понравится, — Куроо шепчет, кусая Бокуто за подбородок.

И добавляет:

— Но еще больше уверен, что хочу взять тебя прямо перед ним.

Его шепот разливается, как патока, и застывает в ушах чистым наслаждением. О внезапно открывшихся кинках Куроо он решает подумать потом. Член дергается от слов Куроо, и он стопроцентно хочет продолжить.

— Ох, ладно, блин, — сдается Бокуто. Сытое наваждение сменяется любопытством. — Ты смог меня заинтересовать.

— Конечно, бро.

Куроо блаженно прикрывает глаза. Он чувствует настрой Бокуто, который уверенно упирается ему в живот, и если раньше он лениво заигрывал, то сейчас будто готовится напасть. Замирает перед тем, как напрыгнуть и поглотить, словно настоящий хищник.

Пальцы отстукивают на груди неизвестный ритм. Едва-едва задевают ареолу соска.

Очевидно, Куроо хочет подразнить. Бокуто подгоняет:

— Продолжай.

— Ты голову теряешь, когда я тебя трахаю, — говорит Куроо, и ловкий язык проходится по пересохшим губам. — Хочу, чтобы Акааши тоже это увидел. Хочу показать ему. Он может упасть вон в то ужасно стремное кресло…

— Оно не ужасно стремное, хватит так говорить.

— ...и наблюдать. Как думаешь, что ему понравится больше всего? — игнорируя ремарку, продолжает Куроо.

Бокуто кидает взгляд на кресло, что стоит в углу комнаты — они обычно используют его как подставку для вещей, — и сглатывает. Оно большое и синее, Акааши может утонуть в нем.

— Я знаю, что точно понравится _мне,_ — шепчет Куроо, подобравшись. — Если он вдруг попытается отвести глаза, перестать смотреть, ты представь, он ведь не сможет этого сделать. Не сможет не смотреть на нас.

Куроо поднимается и почти что льнет губами к его, но так и не целует. Бокуто теряет нить разговора, сосредотачиваясь его на кошачьих повадках. Ласкаться, но _никогда_ не касаться. Дразниться.

— Что?..

Куроо хмыкает.

— Зеркало. — Он гладит по щеке, надавливает на скулу, поворачивая голову вправо. — В этом зеркале видна вся комната, Ко.

Член Бокуто заинтересованно дергается.

Они живут здесь уже несколько лет, и эта деталь просто забывается со временем, но никуда не исчезает: огромный шкаф напротив кресла украшает огромное зеркало от пола и до самого потолка. Оно занимает всю стену и в нем отражается _все_ в этой комнате, особенно то, что происходит на кровати, посреди которой они сейчас развалились.

Они часто трахались прямо перед ним, так, чтобы все было видно. Куроо обожал раскладывать его у зеркала, наблюдая и спереди, и сзади, как Бокуто ломается, принимая в себя член.

Взглядом Бокуто тут же прикипает к ягодицам Куроо: поджатым и упругим, с ямочками на переходе одних мышц в другие, именно такие, какие Бокуто нравятся. Красный след внизу — след от его зубов, еще один засос рядом. Внутри поднимается страшное и темное от понимания, что это именно _он_ сделал с Куроо.

Бокуто с удовольствием кладет широкие руки на ягодицы — наконец-то Куроо подтянулся вверх достаточно, чтобы можно было это сделать — и раздвигает в стороны. Темная расщелина исчезает, зато показываются натертые и покрасневшие края входа, чуть ниже — поджавшиеся яйца. Из Куроо вытекает блестящая на свету смазка.

Он весь дрожит в его руках.

— Видишь? — шепчет исступленно Куроо. — Акааши ни за что не сможет что-то пропустить. Он будет смотреть либо на нас, на тебя, горячего и открытого, либо в зеркало, где все тот же ты, просто немного с... другого ракурса.

И как он еще может говорить? Его член наливается кровью, и Куроо трется о живот Бокуто. Тот задерживает дыхание, пережидая удушливую волну удовольствия.

Куроо говорит так красиво, слова проникают в уши, эхом застревая в голове. Картинка сама появляется под веками: вот он, раскрытый, с пальцами Куроо в заднице, громкий, как и всегда, и очень-очень чувствительный, жадный до прикосновений. Акааши наблюдает за ними с кресла, и его потемневшие от возбуждения глаза...

Будет ли он дрочить, любуясь ими? Захочет ли присоединиться? Черт, Куроо же такой горячий и умелый, Акааши просто обязан захотеть присоединиться!

Куроо подрагивает, потираясь о член Бокуто, но больше ничего не делает. Внезапно он говорит:

— Малыш, я не готов продолжать сегодня. Я чувствую, как твой стояк упирается мне под яйца и, честно, ты определенно чувствуешь мой, но я щас понял, что у меня нет никаких сил.

Куроо виновато смотрит, и Бокуто, откидывая голову на подушку, хихикает. Его смех вибрацией отдает по всему телу.

— Тогда просто полежим? — предлагает он. — Или нет. Мы оба знаем, что мне всегда мало. Я могу просто потереться об тебя, вот так. — Он двигает бедрами вверх и ловит губами мурашки на коже Куроо, что расползаются до самого подбородка. — Или я могу пойти подрочить в ванной. Мне и так, и так хорошо.

— Люблю тебя, — Куроо ответно целует его в подбородок и щеку. — Думаю, могу и полежать немного. О чем ты сейчас думаешь?

Бокуто выдыхает:

— Об Акааши. И о том, что ты сказал. Это звучит очень классно. Я хочу попробовать.

Куроо устраивается поудобнее, и Бокуто сдвигает его пониже, прижимая к себе. Он все еще сжимает его ягодицы в своих ладонях. Упругость кожи лишает ясности сознания. Бокуто плавится, мягко покачивается на волнах удовольствия, что накатывают одна за другой. Головка его члена упирается Куроо в пупок.

Теперь Куроо опять не поцеловать — слишком неудобная для этого поза. Но можно тереться, потому что его явно это устраивает, и он разрешает.

— Пожалуйста, — не то просит, не то спрашивает Бокуто: — Не хочешь рассказать еще?

— Хорошо, — тихим голосом отвечает Куроо. Тихим — потому что прижимается им к манящей коже, выцеловывая каждый сантиметр.

Он до дрожи в коленях любит грудь Бокуто. Накаченную, широкую, с темными крупными сосками, безволосую, ведь Бокуто избавился от волос еще давно.

От нежной ласки мурашки бегут по всему телу. Куроо цепляет сосок ногтем, надавливает, а затем облизывает, заставляя дыхание сбиться, а движения бедрами — ускориться. Бокуто трется своим прекрасным членом, и пусть Куроо не желал полноценно заниматься сексом, ему нравится, как сильно Бокуто хочет его, и одно осознание превращает мысли в крошку.

Он говорит, и дыхание холодит влажную от слюны и испарины кожу:

— Я знаю, что мы обычно используем резинки, но… Я бы хотел перед Акааши без нее. Чтобы показать ему, насколько ты доверчивый и открытый. Я бы уложил тебя на край кровати, лицом к Акааши, чтобы он мог тебя разглядеть во всех деталях. У него ведь плохое зрение, устроимся поближе к нему, — Куроо посмеивается. — И ты бы свесил голову вниз, чтобы трудно было дышать. Хочешь я придушу тебя?

Бокуто стонет.

— Да-да-да. _Пожалуйста,_ — умоляет он.

Перед глазами ухмылка Куроо. Цепкая, острая, она вспарывает желанием. Поддевает. Бокуто трется сильнее, с головки натекло уже так много, что он испачкал Куроо весь живот. От этого член только легче скользит, зажатый между ними.

Он задирает подбородок, и крепкое предплечье уверенно ложится на шею, захватывает кадык. Куроо надавливает постепенно. Воздуха становится все меньше и меньше. Легкие горят, Бокуто успевает сделать последний маленький вдох, прежде чем Куроо полностью перекрывает доступ к кислороду.

Горло саднит, разрывает, невозможность вдохнуть уничтожает подчистую. Бокуто хнычет, как только Куроо отпускает, давая вдохнуть — а потом снова давит, издеваясь. Бокуто дергается, притягивает его сильнее, из-за чего давление на горло на секунду увеличивается, что становится больно. Куроо целует под ключицей, прослеживает губами мышцу, что ведет к соску, сжимает его зубами.

Бокуто кончает внезапно, сам того не ожидая. Куроо отпускает сразу же, как чувствует горячее и липкое. Бокуто вздрагивает всем телом, дрожат его напряженные и приподнятые бедра, а на покрасневшем лице — одно сплошное удовольствие. Чувствовать, как смыкаются едва ли не до боли крепкие руки на ягодицах — тоже.

Поцелуй получается коротким. Бокуто не может отдышаться, пока Куроо лезет к губами за прикосновением, будто никогда больше ему не позволят целовать своего восхитительного парня. Куроо так и говорит:

— Ты восхитительный.

Бокуто глупо моргает несколько раз, жмурится, приходя в себя. Мозг полностью отключается после оргазма.

— Ты тоже, — шепчет он. — Самый красивый, самый прекрасный, самый-самый…

Куроо смеется, но хитрая улыбка больше похожа на ухмылку.

— Хватит, мачо, а то слов для Акааши не останется.

Куроо сползает с него и садится на пятки. Матрац прогибается, трудно встать на ноги полностью.

— Мы где-то проебались с выбором матраца, на нем сложно ходить, — подмечает Куроо.

— Зато мягко, — отвечает Бокуто. — Принесешь мне воды?

— Все для тебя, милый. Что-то еще?

Бокуто отрицательно мотает головой.

— Душ, но я уже после тебя.

После душа, который заканчивается превозмоганием, потому что Бокуто определенно переоценил себя после тяжелого дня, посиделок с Куроо и Акааши, а потом еще и грязными разговорчиками, в нем остается ноль процентов заряда энергии. Он падает на кровать, на любимое место поближе к окну, где до этого лежал Куроо. После него подушка пахнет шампунем, а одеяло еще хранит тепло. Они устраиваются ближе к середине, чтобы соприкасаться руками и ногами.

Последняя осознанная мысль в голове Бокуто: «Акааши _идеально_ бы вписался между ними». У них достаточно широкая кровать, чтобы поместился еще один человек. Достаточно любви, чтобы хватило на троих. Достаточно желания, чтобы держаться друг за друга. Акааши просто _нужен_ им.

_*_

Куроо трется головой о бедра Бокуто. Жесткая ткань джинсов неприятно царапает лицо, но зато об нее можно почесать свежую щетину, что он и делает. Бокуто дергает ногой.

— Чувак, побрейся, ты колешься.

— Завтра утром, — мурлычет Куроо.

Шорты Бокуто задираются выше, и теперь Куроо укладывается нормально. Он кладет щеку на горячую кожу, пропуская под голову руку Бокуто, и вперивается взглядом в огромный экран. Пойти в кино и взять последние места для влюбленных было лучшей идеей.

Хорошо, что Акааши все же согласился. Куроо настоял и даже в итоге взял билеты за него. На последнем ряду располагаются большие и широкие диваны, на которых можно разложиться во всю длину и смотреть фильм лежа. Куроо так и делает: распластывается, уложив голову Бокуто на колени. Акааши устраивается по другую сторону от него, и, чтобы всем хватало места, Куроо закидывает ноги на соседний диван. Не зря же брал билеты и на него тоже.

Классика Кингсман выпускает наконец продолжение. Пока Куроо пытается следить за сюжетом, Бокуто поглаживает его лохматые колючие волосы, поэтому в итоге Куроо сдается, просто утыкаясь носом в его коленку. Закрывает в блаженстве глаза. Бокуто сдвигается чуть ниже, шуршит одежда, и Куроо поднимает взгляд, чтобы разобрать, что произошло. Это Акааши опускает голову Бокуто на плечо, как и Куроо, прикрывая глаза.

Белый взрыв ослепляет, происходит какая-то драка. Эггзи сцепляется в ссоре с женой. Куроо, вроде бы, смотрит на экран, но цепляется только за ладонь Бокуто в своих волосах.

Наверное, идти на последний сеанс было опрометчиво. Они даже не помнят толком, чем закончились предыдущие две части. Бокуто уверенно ткнул пальцем в плакат фильма, Акааши кивнул, и Куроо потащился к кассам, даже не раздумывая. Они должны были лишь сходить в центр за продуктами. Но решили пройтись — и вот они уже покупают попкорн, выискивают свои диваны в конце темного зала.

Бокуто убирает руку. Хруст попкорна раздается над самым ухом и продолжается, но рука возвращается на место, в этот раз неспешно поглаживая голову, случайно дергает пряди. Больно, и Куроо недовольно ведет головой. Рука замирает. Нависает, но не касается снова.

Куроо оборачивается, встречаясь со встревоженным взглядом Акааши.

— Простите, — шепчет он, но так тихо, что Куроо, скорее, читает по губам, нежели слышит.

Он ловит запястье Акааши и возвращает его руку себе в волосы.

 _«Все хорошо»_ , — говорит он жестом и надеется, что его правильно поймут.

Бокуто не обращает на них никакого внимания, кажется, ему действительно нравится фильм. Он закидывает Куроо в рот попкорн, который щелкает сам, и иногда тянется дать его Акааши. Тот ест с рук неохотно, но-

Куроо прекрасно видит, как он тушуется, съезжая по дивану, и снова переключает внимание на экран. Рука вновь ложится на волосы. Куроо продолжает смотреть.

На прощание Бокуто обнимает Акааши, и тот окидывает Куроо своим обычным грустным и уставшим взглядом, а потом идет в сторону дома.

Куроо и Бокуто замирают на развилке дорог, едва касаясь руками. Куроо подцепляет его мизинец и сжимает своим, ощущая пышущий жар.

— Ты ему тоже нравишься, — неожиданно говорит Бокуто. И это признание слетает вместе с порывом ветра, что запутывается в его торчащей в разные стороны прическе.

Что творится у него на голове, Куроо не знает. И не хочет знать до самого прихода домой, когда придется идти в ванную и умываться перед зеркалом. Щека ноет и наверняка красная от того, что он два часа лежал на ней.

Слова Бокуто поддевают изнутри.

— Возможно, — отвечает Куроо, сам неуверенный в своих словах. — Это сложно. В чем я уверен точно, так это в том, что вы жрете друг друга глазами. Вам бы комнату, что ли, уже снять.

Бокуто ржет и стукает кулаком по плечу. Куроо отвечает той же монетой, локтем толкаясь в ребра.

— Я поговорю с ним, — вдруг выдает Бокуто. Он говорит об этом внезапно, и Куроо перестает смеяться, но не улыбаться.

Игриво уточняет:

— О чем?

И двигает наконец вперед. Начинает темнеть, закат прячется за густыми кронами деревьев. Красное марево неба понемногу превращается в синюю серость.

— Ну, знаешь. О нас, — продолжает Бокуто и идет, подгоняемый Куроо, дальше.

Они перехватывают ладони одновременно, переплетают пальцы. Равняются, стукаясь плечами, но не отходят, так и идут, прислонившись, нога в ногу. До дома рукой подать.

— Тогда без меня. Пусть сначала свыкнется с тобой, — говорит Куроо.

Он старательно смотрит только вперед. Не сдерживается, переводит взгляд на Бокуто, который внимательно и напряженно всматривается в его профиль.

Бокуто вдруг наклоняется и шепчет ему на ухо, не сдерживая игривость за смешками:

— Зас-с-сал.

И взрывается хохотом, как и Куроо, который прыскает в кулак, еще пытаясь как-то сохранить серьезный вид.

— Как ты можешь так говорить! — наигранно возмущается он. — Что за лексика. Следите за языком, молодой человек.

— Ладно-ладно.

Они идут какое-то время в тишине. Уютной, той, которую они выстраивали долгие годы, пока были вместе. Вдвоем, только друг для друга.

Акааши легко вписывается между ними. Ни Бокуто, ни Куроо не чувствуют иного. Бокуто думает: «Нужно». Он хочет этого, они оба хотят. Нервничает слегка, будто впервые собирается признаться в любви — и пусть так и есть, но думать, что Акааши они нравятся в ответ намного-намного легче и приятнее.

Куроо выдыхает.

— Акааши влюблен в тебя. Поговори с ним.

— Откуда такая уверенность? — спрашивает Бокуто и поднимает взгляд.

Мягкая улыбка украшает его лицо.

— У меня есть глаза, Бо, — отвечает Куроо. — И твоя влюбленность заметна не меньше.

Бокуто целует Куроо у самого дома. Солнце красными мазками окрашивает его светлую кожу, и Бокуто слизывает тепло с губ, получая в ответ лишь тихий смех. Вечер за вечером все становится только лучше.

_*_

Возможно, это начинается еще тогда, когда Бокуто осознает, _насколько сильно_ ему нравится Акааши. То есть еще в старшей школе, на втором году обучения, когда Акааши приходит учится в Фукуродани, а Бокуто всего себя теряет в волейболе — он и сейчас это делает, только на профессиональном уровне.

Акааши проговорил, пытаясь восстановить сбитое дыхание:

— Нет-нет… — и, тяжело дыша, добавил: — Мне только в удовольствие.

И от контекста сказанного, от того, что он тренировался с Бокуто уже несколько часов, хотя все давно разошлись, а на улице стемнело; от того, что он все продолжал и продолжал отдавать свои прекрасные пасы; от того, что не попрекал за промахи и ни разу не советовал оставить попытки, у Бокуто — у Бокуто перехватило дыхание.

Тепло появилось внутри от одного усталого голоса, а Акааши говорил искренне. Это походило на горячку. Щеки внезапно загорелись сильнее, не так, когда ты физически на пределе, их затопило жаром, исходящим из самого сердца, а сердце, в свою очередь, пропустило один гулкий удар. Один — а Бокуто уже плохо.

— Спасибо, Акааши! Ты лучший! — закричал тогда он и убежал собирать мячи.

Эхо в зале разносило звуки в каждый уголок, и казалось, будто шум его сердца может услышать каждый. Но это случилось давно, годы назад, и вот почему-то снова вспомнилось.

Бокуто нравится Акааши _так же сильно_ и _так же долго,_ как и Куроо. Он не мог с этим ничего поделать. Он уже тогда встречался с Куроо, он ему нравился, но на периферии всегда оставался Акааши. Бокуто никогда не изменял и не собирался. Он просто засунул свои чувства поглубже, чтобы не дать им развиться, а там дальше поступление, переезды — и расстояние сделало свое дело.

Куроо был на первом месте. Куроо _и сейчас_ на первом месте. Дружба с Акааши была и остается не менее ценной, но занимает совсем другую нишу в сердце Бокуто, нежели любовь к Куроо.

Они продолжают общаться. Акааши приходит на каждый его матч. Отправляет смешные мемы про сов и коллекционирует про котов — Бокуто, узнав об этом, почувствовал себя немного преданным. Акааши и Куроо приходят забирать его после тренировок. Ходят с ним везде: в кино на новый фильм или вон в то кафе, потому что «там появился супер вкусный десерт, Акааши, давай попробуем».

Бокуто знает, что Акааши с Куроо тоже продолжают хорошо ладить, потому что последний постоянно скидывает в твиттер скрины смешных переписок — и они правда смешные, Бокуто почти все ретвитнул себе на закрытку. У них даже есть общий чат, куда они обычно скидывают мемы, или договариваются о совместных посиделках, или делятся новостями, если не получается подолгу увидеться.

Взрослая жизнь не раскидывает их по разным баррикадам. Они продолжают общаться и после школы, и после университета, и отношения с годами только крепнут.

В начале тренировки Бокуто отписывает Куроо.

_“акааши обещал прийти сегодня”_  
_“и угостить тем клубничным десертом тебе его принести кстати”_

Куроо отвечает через пару минут, но Бокуто видит сообщение только через три часа.

_“ага”_  
_“о бро”_  
_“ты думал поговорить с ним сегодня?”_

_“возможно”_

Значок прочитано появляется мгновенно. Бокуто залипает в экран, долго рассматривая две галочки, стоящие друг за другом, а потом и то, как скачет рядом иконка.

Куроо печатает медленно, будто параллельно делает что-то еще, как любит. В позапрошлом месяце из-за постоянного стресса с помещением, которое их студия арендует, Куроо проводил так много времени за разговорами и переписками по телефону, что едва не спалил ужин — и Бокуто за это отобрал у него право готовить на целую неделю.

Из раздевалки уже практически все ушли. Хината гремит шкафчиком, и Бокуто вздрагивает от внезапного громкого звука. Он хлопает по плечу и устало подбадривает:

— Не задерживайтесь слишком долго, Бокуто-сан! — Но даже от усталости в его голосе не становится меньше энтузиазма. — Хорошая была тренировка. Вечера!

Бокуто улыбается в ответ:

— Ага! До завтра, Хината!

Наконец, Хината уходит, и Бокуто совсем один замирает в тишине. Звук уведомления вырывает из кратковременного оцепенения. Куроо присылает сообщение:

_“бро я держу за тебя кулачки и напоминаю о всех тех разах когда ты и акааши залипали друг на друга бесконечно долго”_  
_“и вообще”_  
_“я рад что мое предложение пришлось тебе по душе акааши классный и я очень сильно хочу чтобы он согласился а он это сделает говорю тебе”_

_“бро а как вообще спросить я серьезных разговорах полный ноль”_

_“просто скажи ему что он тебе нравится чем не начало”_

_“а дальше чт”_

_“а дальше предложи встречаться”_  
_“только про меня не забудь”_

_“а если он мне откажет”_

_“не-а милый”_  
_“а если и так то я рядом”_  
_“в любом случае сейчас я заканчиваю с ебливым чуваком”_  
_“хоч приеду милашка ?”_  
_“успею точно к тому чтобы забрать твою задницу”_  
_“если вы будете в том кофе о котором я думаю”_

Бокуто быстро отпечатывает, нажимая отправить:

_“да”_

Это ответ сразу на все вопросы Куроо. Бокуто закрывает мессенджер, блокирует телефон. Но замирает с ним в руках, рассматривая свое отражение на темном экране, не до конца узнавая его.

Он мог бы сейчас написать Акааши и сказать, что им надо поговорить.

Тогда у него не останется никаких путей к отступлению, потому что не выйдет ни соврать, ни отказать в ответ на вопрос. Бокуто рассказывает Акааши все, действительно все, если подумать. О некоторых вещах не знает даже Куроо, например, о том, как Бокуто иногда глупо нервничает перед незначительными матчами и пишет Акааши по старой привычке.

Тот два года подряд успокаивал его. Помогал справиться с незначительным стрессом и внезапной неуверенностью. И, конечно же, не перестает спустя года. Бокуто не полезет с этим к Куроо — у него своя работа, свой тату-салон, его отвлекать не хочется, зная, что это затянется на длинные километровые переписки. А Акааши — Акааши можно. Он набил на этом руку и, несмотря на то, что Бокуто давно вырос, писать ему из-за какой-то незначительной глупости все равно приятно.

Бокуто никогда не врал ему. Всегда предельно открытый и честный, потому что так уж складываются их отношения, которые они всеми силами поддерживают.

Поэтому, если Акааши спросит, Бокуто не сможет уйти от ответа. Даже если Акааши скажет, что можно не говорить, если не хочется — а именно это, вероятно, и произойдет, ведь Акааши слишком понимающий и хороший, — то это не возымеет никакого эффекта.

Бокуто хочет рассказать Акааши. О том, что он чувствует долгие годы. О том, что он ему нравится так же сильно, как и Куроо. О том, что он хочет видеть Акааши рядом и чтобы их «два» теперь превратилось в «три».

Телефон включается одним нажатием, иконка мессенджера горит уведомлением из чата команды, но Бокуто игнорирует его так легко и просто.

Даже не нужно искать переписку с Акааши среди остальных. Он закреплен вторым, сразу после Куроо, но перед беседой команды. У него на аватарке стоит старое школьное фото, и Бокуто залипает, рассматривая вьющиеся волосы на фоне заката. Картинка маленькая, крохотная настолько, что фон превращается в неразборчивые пиксели. Но он видел оригинал настолько часто, что запоминает все детали.

Потому что это _их_ фотография. На ней изображен тот-самый-их-момент, как любит называть это Куроо. Момент эмоциональной привязанности или что-то вроде. У Куроо с ним их тоже огромная куча, особенно стало больше, когда они начали встречаться, потому что это дало карт-бланш на действия. Стало можно и целоваться, пока никто не видит, и спать в обнимку, и смотреть кино в темной комнате, и лапать друг друга, и перекидываться влюбленными взглядами.

А здесь Акааши, сфотографированный, конечно же, Бокуто. Незадолго до выпуска, на праздновании выигранного последнего матча. Куроо тоже там был. И та половина Некомы, что смогла прийти. Под вечер многие разбрелись по домам, а они с Акааши дышали свежим воздухом, лишь спустя часы решив вернуться, потому что жили в одной стороне.

Бокуто как сейчас помнит: вокруг было ни души, и солнце садилось. В городе загорались фонари, их лучей становилось так много, что застывший посреди улицы Акааши светился столь ярко, и волосы его так красиво золотились, что у Бокуто засосало под ложечкой.

Вспышка камеры, фотография с удивленным милым Акааши. С его вьющимися, слегка отросшими волосами, с покрасневшим от прохлады носом.

Бокуто сохранил это чувство, пронес сквозь года.

Миг растягивается. Мир вокруг смазывается пятном. Бокуто так и сидит до тех пор, пока буквы, складывающиеся в имя Акааши, не размываются, а потом и вовсе не пропадают. Черный экран выплевывает имя контакта, всплывает фотография Акааши. Бокуто моргает.

Телефон зависает на несколько секунд, показывая уведомление о звонке.

Бокуто трясет головой, пытаясь собраться с мыслями. «Все хорошо, — думает он, — ничего между ними не меняется годами, и все хорошо».

Акааши на фотографии вызова с безэмоциональным лицом стоит в смешной позе из Джоджо, в которую его поставил ржущий рядом Куроо на одной из университетских посиделок.

Бокуто наконец принимает звонок.

— _Бокуто-сан?_

— Д-да, Акааши!..

Бокуто не видит лица, но, благодаря уставшему и обеспокоенному голосу, запросто его представляет. Акааши, наверное, приехал к нему с работы, в своей наполовину официальной одежде, с синяками под глазами и едва заметной улыбкой, которую никому, кроме него, не позволено рассмотреть.

— Прости-прости! Я сейчас переодеваюсь и выхожу. Пять минут, окей?

— Хорошо. Я жду.

— И, Акааши, я…

— Да?

Его голос искажается помехами, но появившуюся мягкость ни с чем не спутать. Акааши улыбается, и Бокуто отвечает тем же, несмотря на то, что сердце готово вот-вот выпрыгнуть из груди.

— Я хотел бы с тобой поговорить... кое о чем. Как думаешь, ты сейчас в силах типа говорить?

— Бокуто-сан, — Акааши тихо смеется в трубку. Пусть так, но слышно, что он устал и, возможно, вправду не готов сейчас говорить о чем-либо. — Разве у меня когда-нибудь не было сил для разговоров с вами?

Телефонные помехи крадут красоту голоса. Бокуто все равно не может наслушаться.

— Ох, — он выдыхает. — А и правда. Тогда до встречи? Я сейчас выйду.

— До встречи.

Бокуто скидывает и спешит поскорее переодеться, потому что и так задерживается. А ведь уже вечер, возможно, у Акааши есть еще планы, помимо поздней прогулки с ним. Да и… _признание._ Бокуто хочет уже сказать об этом.

Акааши замечает его издалека, поднимает голову, отвлекаясь от телефона, и машет рукой. Он мягко улыбается, проговаривая:

— Бокуто-сан.

— Рад тебя наконец-то увидеть, Акааши!

Проходит неделя с последней встречи. Дедлайны в издательстве заставляют Акааши работать сверхурочно, межсезонье у Бокуто выдается напряженным. Среди них только Куроо остается с прежним графиком. Держа студию с Асахи, они налаживают совместный бизнес, и за них можно только порадоваться — и за себя, потому что это означает, что по воскресеньям, вторникам и четвергам стопроцентно ужин готовит Куроо.

Но впереди — впереди целый выходной, у них всех.

Акааши подцепляет его руку, переплетает мизинцы в привычном жесте. Они стоят настолько близко, что Бокуто может услышать парфюм, которым тот пользуется: свежий и легкий, он чем-то напоминает утренний сосновый бор и травяной чай. Это так дополняет образ Акааши с его любовью к длинным темным кардиганам и светлым свитерам. Он как раз надевает сегодня такой и, вместе с облегающими черными брюками, выглядит просто _невероятно._

— Ты выглядишь потрясно, — озвучивает свои мысли Бокуто.

Он кое-как заставляет уставшие ноги идти, и они двигаются в сторону кафе. Акааши ступает рядом, задевает его плечо своим почти при каждом шаге. Сумерки надвигаются на город. Сонливость приходит с каждым новым вдохом свежего воздуха.

— Спасибо. Вы хотели о чем-то поговорить, Бокуто-сан? — Акааши смотрит на него вполоборота. Бокуто уверен, что параллельно он успевает следить еще и за дорогой, которая здесь не самая лучшая, пока он сам сосредотачивается только на нем. Асфальт под ногами трещит случайной щебенкой.

— А-...а-ага… Погоди секундочку.

Телефон вибрирует, уведомляя о новом сообщении. Вероятно, это от Куроо, поэтому Бокуто поскорее открывает их диалог, а тот только и пишет, что:

_“я буду быстрее чем ожидал мб скоро увижу вас”_

Бокуто отвечает ему смайликом и спрашивает Акааши:

— Ты не против Куроо? Возможно, он присоединится _к нам._

— Возможно? — переспрашивает Акааши.

На пешеходном переходе он перехватывает его ладонь, сильнее сжимая в своей, словно боясь потерять в толпе. Но вокруг них практически никого нет, и Бокуто с трудом заставляет себя сжать руку в ответ.

Посреди горла встает противный комок. Грудь сдавливает обручем, и он смотрит на Акааши, который почему-то именно сейчас отводит взгляд, и легче не становится.

Нужных слов не оказывается в голове.

— Если… если ты захочешь уйти, или...

Акааши его останавливает.

— Почему я должен захотеть уйти?

Он оборачивается, и они встречаются взглядами. Сердце пытается глупо выпрыгнуть наружу.

Бокуто ни разу не жалеет, что позволяет словам сорваться с языка:

— Потому что ты мне нравишься. И это то, о чем я хотел с тобой поговорить.

Момент разрывается на маленькие кусочки звенящей тишиной, что возникает между ними. Бокуто замирает, не смея больше ничего произнести. Он чувствует, как Акааши хочет отпустить ладонь, и он почти позволяет ему, но _нет… Нет, нет, нет. Пожалуйста, не надо._ Бокуто почти насильно вновь перехватывает его руку. Боится посмотреть в лицо.

Акааши наверняка сейчас злится. Он одними словами, возможно, разрушает их дружбу. И пусть раньше он не думал об этом, уверенный в том, что Акааши все понимает и испытывает то же самое, сейчас реальность бьет под дых.

Ответственность за разрушенные отношения камнем ложится на плечи, и Бокуто хочет забрать все слова назад. Он рад, что смог наконец-то сказать это. Но что, если Акааши категорически против? В конце концов, то, что он продолжает дружить с ним и Куроо, с тех пор как узнал про их отношения, еще ничего не значит.

— Бокуто-сан, — шепчет Акааши достаточно тихо, чтобы никто, кроме них двоих, не услышал. Он больше не предпринимает попыток вырваться, но Бокуто отпускает и так. — Бокуто-сан, что у вас с Куроо-саном?

Мир вокруг приходит в движение, и Бокуто сосредотачивается на нем. Загорается зеленый свет, редкие люди идут мимо, но их темные фигуры не различить на периферии в желтом освещении фонарей. Акааши нетерпеливо переступает с ноги на ногу.

— Бокуто-сан?..

Бокуто осоловело смотрит в ответ.

— Все у меня с ним хорошо. Отлично даже.

— Поэтому вы сейчас говорите со мной об этом? — Акааши внезапно подходит совсем близко. Он наклоняет голову, чтобы взглянуть ему в глаза, и Бокуто теперь тоже может рассмотреть эмоции на его лице. Но среди всех: удивления, непонимания, чего-то еще глупого, что скрывается в приподнятых уголках губ — Бокуто не видит осуждения или злости. Акааши просто не способен на это. Осуждать Бокуто или злиться на него всерьез.

— Вы знаете, что можете на меня рассчитывать. Я не буду осуждать.

Он мягко возвращает ладонь — касается тыльной стороны, пересчитывая костяшки — и сжимает.

— Вы с Куроо-саном поссорились?

Бокуто вздергивает подбородок, резко поднимая голову.

— Акааши, _нет,_ — ошарашено говорит он. — Как ты мог такое подумать? Я люблю Куроо. Он один из лучших людей в моей жизни.

— Тогда почему? — не понимает Акааши.

— Потому что ты тоже. Ты тоже один из лучших. Я люблю вас обоих.

Бокуто не знает почему, но эмоций внутри вмиг оказывается слишком много. Он смаргивает выступившие слезы, но когда это не помогает, стирает их рукой и делает только хуже: глаза начинают краснеть, и влаги по ощущениям становится только больше.

Это же просто, любить двоих. Куроо тоже так считает. У Куроо _тоже самое._ Но Акааши вероятно другого мнения, раз думает, что причиной его слов могла стать ссора. Несмотря на его слова, Бокуто уверен, что ему будет трудно принять тот факт, что он любит сразу двоих. 

Акааши снова перехватывает его запястье и не позволяет утереть глаза. Щеки наливаются румянцем, становится трудно дышать, и Бокуто чувствует себя _ужасно._ Он давно не ощущал себя так. Прошли годы с тех пор, когда он плакал из-за пустяков, хотя данную ситуацию пустяковой не назовешь.

— Мне… мне нужно… — запинается Акааши. Акааши _никогда_ не запинается. — Бокуто-сан, ответьте только на один вопрос. Куроо-сан ведь знает?

Голос у Акааши дрожит сильнее, чем у Бокуто:

— _Да._ Если честно, он первый это и предложил. Признаться тебе. Ты мне нравишься ведь еще со школы, и ему тоже, но мы встречаться начали раньше, и…

— Бокуто-сан, — Акааши перебивает, кладя руку на грудь. Он точно слышит, как гулко бьется его сердце, разрываясь от переживаний. — Не надо. Мы поговорим об этом уже с ним, хорошо? Но я… Я рад, что вы признались. Вы мне тоже нравитесь.

Все несказанные слова теряют свой вес вместе с ответом Акааши, который говорит легко и спокойно, и Бокуто замирает, не смея двинуться с места. Горло пересыхает. Но дышать становится так просто, будто кольцо, что до этого сжимало в тиски, начинает рассасываться.

— _Оу,_ — выдыхает он и не может поверить.

— Да.

— То есть, серьезно?

— Бокуто-сан. На что вы рассчитывали, если сейчас так реагируете?

Акааши устало улыбается, позволяет себе показать эмоции. Это бывает настолько редко, что Бокуто может посчитать по пальцам те разы, когда сдержанный серьезный Акааши отпускал себя по-настоящему. В подобные моменты его фигура становится мягче, плечи опускаются, и он щурится, словно на яркий свет, потому что улыбка теперь затрагивает не только губы, но и глаза.

— _Рассчитывал на ответ,_ конечно… Но это значит, что теперь я могу тебя касаться?

Телефон в кармане Бокуто громко вибрирует, издавая оповещение о сообщениях.

— Вы и так могли, — сладко отвечает Акааши.

Бокуто уточняет:

— Так, как Куро. Я хочу поцеловать тебя.

— После, хорошо? Сначала я возьму десерт.

В уголках его губ мелькает тень незнакомой, _широкой_ улыбки, и пусть нельзя быть в этом уверенным на все сто процентов, в груди Бокуто теплеет.

— И мы вместе его съедим?

— Конечно.

Они снова берутся за руки и переходят дорогу, которая ведет прямо к кафе. Акааши останавливается у самых дверей, когда перестает держать его ладонь в своей. Бокуто всматривается в его лицо, но не видит там ничего плохого или тревожного. Только уверенное спокойствие, что передается и ему через соприкосновение рук.

— Подождите здесь? Я закажу и схожу в туалет.

— Окей. Все для тебя, — Бокуто глупо улыбается, и не может избавиться от улыбки, даже когда Акааши скрывается в глубине кафе.

Он всматривается в фигуру перед ним, которая размывается за матовым стеклом дверей все сильнее, а внутри продолжает раскручиваться невероятное звенящее чувство. Акааши уходит — и с ним будто уходит тот островок спокойствия, что был прикреплен Бокуто.

Бокуто стоял бы так и стоял. Сообщения все продолжают приходить, напоминая о себе вибрацией.

В переписке Куроо кричит:

_“я вас че вижу и вы там жамкаетесь”_  
_“ВЫ СОСЕТЕСЬ ??”_  
_“Б Е З М Е Н Я”_

Вполне возможно, что Куроо видел именно их, если уже успел приехать с работы.

 _“бро нет мы не сосались акааши сказал нет”_ — честно пишет Бокуто.

_“всм”_

Сообщение приходит сразу же, но Бокуто не успевает ответить.

Куроо сносит ураганом, цепляется, едва не повалив на землю. Бокуто подхватывает его под руки, чтобы удержать, а Куроо, запыхавшийся и весь раскрасневшийся, повисает, не в силах даже поднять взгляд. Он обнимает в ответ, как только чувствует крепкие руки на спине.

— Бро!.. Я все видел! Как ты? Где Акааши? — он тараторит на одном выдохе, что слова сливаются в неразборчивую кашу. И продолжает прижиматься, даже когда, наконец, находит опору и встает: просто потому что Бокуто это нужно, и Куроо чувствует это.

Бокуто только отвечает:

— Акааши ушел в туалет. Хочу сосаться.

— Это значит да или нет?

— Это _да_.

Куроо размахивает руками, счастливо улыбаясь, и кричит:

— _Ко!_ — а потом все-таки засасывает Бокуто, как тот того и хотел.

Его сладкие губы смазываются за ощущением разгоряченного дыхания. Куроо весь такой — горячий и живой. Бокуто нравится, _насколько_ он открытый и отзывчивый. _Насколько_ понимающий.

Куроо обнимает за шею и позволяет приподнять себя над землей. Всего на несколько сантиметров, но он парит, зажатый в руках Бокуто, и они целуются, не позволяя отстраниться слишком рано.

Эмоции захлестывают волной. Куроо прижимается сильнее в момент, когда Бокуто ставит его на место, но рук не отпускает. Они всматриваются в лица друг друга, и _оба_ находят неподдельную радость.

— Ну? Как все прошло? — нетерпеливо шепчет Куроо.

Бокуто хрипло смеется ему прямо в губы.

— Я признался, — объясняет Бокуто. Он облизывается, случайно или нет задевая рот Куроо, и ловит его дыхание своим. — Акааши, вроде, тоже. Мне. Признался. Он хочет поговорить, и я…

Куроо вновь нетерпеливо целует в уголок губ, движением перебивая тихую речь.

— _Ох_ … Простите.

Они не сразу осознают, что обращаются к ним. Лишь спустя секунду Бокуто и Куроо одновременно поворачиваются в сторону входной двери.

Акааши стоит, замерев у входа, и искусственный свет кафе обрамляет его фигуру. Трудно рассмотреть его лицо в сумерках, но даже так видно, как он тушуется, когда видит любования Бокуто и Куроо. Он не двигается, только извиняется, как обычно это делает, когда случайно влезает в их личное пространство.

Куроо тут же протягивает ему руку, заставляя взяться за нее.

— Акааши, — говорит он, — ты не против поужинать сегодня с нами?

— Бро, нам еще надо придумать, что приготовить, — встревает Бокуто.

— Ага. И в магазин за продуктами зайти.

— Разве я не пополнил наши запасы сегодня утром?

— Разве сегодня суббота?

— Да, чувак. У нас всех завтра выходной, и _у тебя_ особенно.

Они перекидываются ничего не значащими фразами. Акааши не встревает, наблюдая за перепалкой.

Куроо продолжает сжимать его ладонь в своей, и краем глаза Бокуто видит, как невесомо их прикосновение — дернись он, и Акааши запросто отпустит. Но он не делает этого.

Потому что Акааши еще не ответил ни согласием, ни отказом, и Бокуто, как бы ни препирался по поводу еды, и вправду хочет, чтобы он пришел к ним сегодня ужинать. Они делают так постоянно: собираются вместе, шутят шутки и смотрят фильмы, в перерыве едят вредную еду, а потом Акааши остается у них спать, ведь возвращаться домой становится слишком поздно. Иногда они засыпают на диване втроем, под мирное гудение телевизора, который, спустя несколько часов, не выключается сам, если хоть кто-то не забывает поставить спящий режим.

И сейчас между ними ничего не меняется. Вот только Бокуто чувствует, как этот миг важен.

— Пойдем, Акааши? — взволнованно спрашивает он.

Акааши отходит от входа, и за ним захлопывается дверь, оставляя их в сумерках. Больше нет яркого света за спиной. Привыкшие к серому вечеру глаза цепляются за его темную фигуру.

— Конечно, — говорит Акааши.

Ведь он как раз купил десерты на троих — в его руке, что не сжимает ладонь Куроо, висит бумажный пакет. Бокуто смотрит на них. Глупо улыбается. И тоже берет Куроо за руку, тянет в сторону дома, потому что наконец-то можно, потому что Акааши согласен.

Они все-таки заходят в единственный на пути комбини. Куроо покупает вино: «Акааши, я такие острые овощи с тофу на сухом вине сделаю, закачаешься» — и сок для Бокуто. Они препираются все время, что стоят возле стеллажа с большими упаковками, пока Акааши не берет наугад апельсиновый и не идет к кассе — и только тогда эти двое перестают спорить. «Персиковый сок остается на завтра», — решает Бокуто, и Куроо оставляет упаковки в покое.

Дома тихо и спокойно. А еще темно, потому что недавно в коридоре перегорела лампочка, и никак не доходят руки ее поменять — они неловко стукаются локтями, когда раздеваются. Бокуто включает фонарик на телефоне с громким: «Бу!», пугая внезапностью только Куроо. Тот заезжает локтем ему под ребра и ругается, выхватывает телефон из рук ржущего Бокуто, оставляя на верху шкафа, чтобы было хоть что-то видно.

— Бокуто, придурок, — говорит он.

Бокуто облокачивается на него в привычном жесте, цепляет под руку и чувствует, как бешено бьется сердце Куроо. Но тот лишь стряхивает его с себя.

— Сегодня твоя очередь готовить, но так уж и быть, милый, я возьму на себя это тяжелое бремя.

— Ты лучший, бро, — Бокуто улыбается.

Акааши на фоне медленно раздевается.

— Мы можем вам помочь, Куроо-сан.

Он стаскивает кардиган, вешая в шкаф, и тянется к олимпийке Бокуто. Молния на ней всегда заедает, поэтому Бокуто натягивает снизу ткань, помогая.

Куроо наблюдает за этим детсадом и чешет затылок.

— От помощи не откажусь, — говорит, — но сначала моем руки, коронавирус и все такое.

Бокуто, словно по сигналу, несется в ванную мыть руки. Акааши остается неловко стоять посреди прихожей с его олимпийкой в руках и смотрит на нее до невозможности долго и глупо.

— Он невыносим, — шепчет Акааши и поднимает подбородок.

Куроо отвечает ему улыбкой, лишь слегка приподнятыми уголками губ, но даже это малейшее движение заставляет кожу Акааши покрыться мурашками.

— За это мы его и любим.

Улыбка Куроо становится шире, когда он поворачивается в сторону радостного Бокуто, так и не закрывшего дверь в ванную. Он намыливает руки и напевает глупую песню, выжидая ровно тридцать секунд. На лице Куроо нет ничего, за что можно было бы зацепиться, как бы Акааши ни вглядывался. Поэтому он все также тихо шепчет, скорее, для себя, чем для кого-то еще:

— Да. — Сердце, словно заведенное, частит, когда Куроо вновь обращает на него внимание. — _Да._

Под его взглядом хочется съежится, но только первые секунды.

А потом вдруг, под незатейливую песню Бокуто, который идет по второму кругу мытья рук, Куроо выпаливает:

— Акааши. Ты тоже мне нравишся. Не думай ничего зазря.

Куроо забирает у него олимпийку и вешает в шкаф. В движениях нет ни неловкости, ни скованности. Акааши может только поражаться тому, как он держит лицо — а потом замечает едва красные кончики ушей, легкий румянец, что проступает на щеках, пока Куроо не отворачивается полностью.

— Куроо-сан…

Он переступает с ноги на ногу, снимает обувь, переставляя поближе к стене, — как обычно это делает. Отставляет обувь Бокуто туда же. Куроо справляется сам — медленно и не поглядывая на него в ответ.

— Все нормально, Акааши. Ты не должен отвечать мне тем же или вообще отвечать. Просто знай, что ты всегда желанный среди нас.

Он собирается уходить — из коридора, от разговора. Акааши отчетливо видит, как Куроо забирает телефон и выключает фонарик. Но даже в полутемноте и слабом освещении из ванной Акааши слышит присутствие Куроо рядом, выхватывает абрис его долговязой фигуры.

Куроо успевает сделать шаг. Акааши выискивает в невидимом пространстве между ними его руку и сжимает запястье.

— Куроо-сан нравится мне не меньше.

Признание вырывается шепотом, быстрым, но обдуманным.

Акааши продолжает:

— Я не знаю, чего вы хотите, но вы оба мне нравитесь. И вполне заслуживаете ответного признания.

Он говорит: «Не играйте со мной». Говорит: «Мои чувство серьезны». «Я с вами серьезен».

Возможно, Куроо не слышит этого за сказанным. Возможно, у них другие мотивы, о которых Акааши не подозревает. Но Бокуто был с ним честен. Куроо сейчас с ним честен. Может ли он лгать в ответ, зная это?

Акааши сжимает запястье не так сильно, и Куроо запросто освобождает его. Но прежде чем опустить руку полностью, он сжимает ладонь Акааши в своей. На долгое мгновение, которое кажется вечностью, и от которого сердце Акааши глупо бьется под самым горлом, Куроо нажимает большим пальцем в центр ладони.

— Спасибо, — отвечает он. — Мы ни к чему не принуждаем. Можешь просто понаблюдать сегодня за нами, а потом решить, нужно ли тебе это.

Акааши может сказать уже сейчас, нужно. Но он лишь кивает и запоздало спохватывается: в темноте Куроо вряд ли различит его кивок.

Куроо внезапно находится с ответом:

— Я рад, — говорит он, непонятно к чему.

Акааши не успевает спросить, что это значит: Бокуто выбегает из ванной, громко хлопая дверью. Прихожая полностью погружается в темноту.

— Кто снова бегает босиком, не помыв полы? — внезапно шумит Куроо.

И Бокуто виновато дергает футболку и быстро сбегает от них подальше в комнату.

— Бро, прости! — кричит он из спальни, но в голосе нет ни капли раскаяния.

Куроо показательно громко топает ногами и скрывается на кухне. Акааши тяжело вздыхает, никак не реагируя на склоки.

Бокуто не высовывается из комнаты, переодеваясь, пока его вновь не зовут помогать, а потом они втроем готовят ужин, но руководит процессом, конечно же, Куроо.

Потому что он единственный, кто едва ли не профессионально умеет готовить. Бокуто смеется за его спиной, нашептывая Акааши, что он мастер на все руки, но вот лампочку — одну глупую единственную лампочку — вкрутить не может.

— Вот сами ее вкрутите, умники! — подслушивает Куроо.

Он пока не нуждается ни в чьей помощи, поэтому Акааши согласно кивает. Спрашивает:

— Так где у вас лампа запасная лежит?

Бокуто прыскает:

— Рукастые в доме!

И идет вместе с Акааши искать запасную лампочку, чтобы заменить.

Ничего не меняется. Это один из сотни вечеров, что они проводят втроем. Акааши не нужно преодолевать барьеры и границы, не нужно стесняться, испытывать неловкость: он идет теми же тропами, по которым ходил годами.

Бокуто, подсвечивая Акааши фонариком, придерживает его за бедра, чтобы тот не упал со стула. Поэтому Акааши, когда взбирается выше, упирается Бокуто в плечо. Куроо, с которым они препираются, ворчит, когда к нему лезут под руку во время готовки. Акааши одним движением опирается на Бокуто, когда они усаживаются на диван передохнуть. Все эти прикосновения, взгляды, жесты и слова — были и будут.

И были только они, и будут, и есть сейчас.

Куроо водружает на стол три тарелки с овощами и тофу, пинает Бокуто в ногу, чтобы он двинулся, и Акааши вздрагивает. Он все еще лежит на Бокуто, по ощущениям так мало и так долго одновременно, что успевает задремать, потому что Бокуто под ним не двигается, а дыхание его, глубокое и размеренное, успокаивает.

Куроо врывается в их тишину маленьким тайфуном, но быстро ловит настроение и тихо усаживается под бок. На столе, рядом с ужином, появляются коробочки с десертом и маленькие ложечки к ним.

— Простите, — тихо извиняется Акааши и сдерживает зевок. — Я, кажется, задремал.

Он поднимается, расправляя плечи, и пересаживается в кресло рядом, по привычке давая им двоим больше пространства. Кресло приветствует его прохладой и пустотой. Акааши откидывается на спинку, подмечая, как было комфортно лежать на диване с Бокуто.

— Та ничего, — говорит Бокуто и отстранено ведет пальцами по месту, где сидел Акааши, прежде чем подвинуться.

— Спасибо за угощение, Куроо-сан.

— Угощайся, Акааши, тофу в вине специально для тебя.

Бокуто хватает тарелку первым и палочками подцепляет брокколи.

— Го-о-орячо-о-о, — тянет он с набитым ртом.

— Аккуратнее, эй.

Куроо гладит Бокуто по спине. Рука скользит меж напряженных лопаток, и Акааши не может не смотреть, как они расслабляются под мягкими прикосновениями. Куроо смотрит на него — и Акааши поспешно переключает внимание на еду, но ухмылка, цепкая и острая, будто отпечатывается на обратной стороне век.

А потом они ужинают. Тихо и неспеша. Говорят о чем-то, как обычно это делают. Только Акааши не может отвести взгляд, и знает, что за каждым его движением следят. Куроо садится впритык к Бокуто — соприкасаются бедрами, — облокачивается на спинку, закидывая на нее руку. И Бокуто тут же отклоняется назад, чтобы поймать прикосновение. Акааши подмечает, как ладонь Куроо ложится ему на шею.

Внутри все стягивает от того, что он может войти на территорию, которую раньше Бокуто и Куроо никому не показывали. Они не скрывали отношений, не держали ничего втайне и публично могли держаться за руки или целоваться. Но это всегда оставалось на уровне, когда только заметишь ненароком, а они уже прекращают.

Для них проявление отношений — это личное, интимное. То, что не покажешь остальным, потому что никто не должен разделять их связь. Но движением, взглядом, острой ухмылкой Куроо показывает Акааши, что ему смотреть можно. И Бокуто поддакивает, отвечая жестом на жест, касанием на касание, поцелуем на поцелуй.

Они будто заигрывают друг с другом и с Акааши. Приглашающе показывают: «Ты — часть этого». И от степени близости, от открытости сердце удушливо бьется у самого горла.

Бокуто откидывается на Куроо, вытягивает под столом ноги. Он уже доел, поэтому сыто потягивается, смотря на Акааши. Говорит, блаженно прикрывая глаза:

— Все-таки хорошо, что получилось сегодня увидеться.

Куроо над головой согласно мычит. Он упирается подбородком Бокуто в макушку, и осветленные волосы, что топорщатся в стороны, щекочут нос и щеки. Куроо смешно морщится, трется, чтобы пригладить их, но в итоге сдается и просто зарывается в них рукой, ероша еще больше. Бокуто, кажется, это нравится.

А Акааши давится выдохом. Он хочет сделать также.

— Я в туалет, — говорит. Ответ долетает до него уже в дверях гулом двойного мычания.

— Куроо, — шепчет сразу же Бокуто, как только уходит Акааши, — что ты ему сказал... тогда, в прихожей?

Шепот срывается на выдохе, и Куроо приходится вслушиваться, чтобы разобрать слова среди других тихих звуков. Из незакрытого окна в дом проникает шум вечерней улицы.

— Что он мне нравится.

Куроо вновь трется лицом о волосы Бокуто. Только в этот раз, зарываясь в них носом, вдыхает запах шампуня и ведет ниже, к кромке темных корней у шеи. Совсем-совсем близко к уху.

От ответа Бокуто поднимается, поворачиваясь к нему. Выжидающе смотрит, и Куроо улыбается, лезет, не размыкая объятий.

— Он сказал то же самое. Что я ему тоже нравлюсь. Представляешь?

Бокуто снова шепчет:

— Вот как. Я рад.

Он подставляет лоб под поцелуй. Губы Куроо прохладные и чуть потрескавшиеся. Сухая кожа приятно щекочет лоб, а Куроо скользит все ниже и ниже: целует переносицу и сдвинутые к ней брови, висок, скулу и щеку, кончик носа — и только потом доходит до рта. Но даже перед тем, как Бокуто целует его в ответ, он оставляет теплое прикосновение в ямочку на щеке.

Тихое касание ни к чему не обязывает. Они могут прекратить его прямо сейчас, а могут продолжить и целовать-целовать-целовать. Вылизывать, как любит это Куроо, кусать, как любит Бокуто. За долгие годы они привыкли и притерлись настолько, что одно движение рукой — уже ответ.

И Бокуто дает его, этот ответ. Кладет ладонь Куроо на плечо, и тот наваливается, вылизывая приоткрытые губы, словно оголодал по ласке.

— Куроо, погоди, — шепчет Бокуто и тихо смеется, что слышно только, как под рукой дрожит грудная клетка. — Сейчас Акааши снова нас застукает. Вдруг у него это войдет в привычку? Я не хочу.

Куроо отвечает острой улыбкой, которую Бокуто тут же зацеловывает и попадается на своих же словах. Потому что Куроо давит смешок и смотрит куда-то за спину. Бокуто оборачивается и видит, что Акааши наблюдает за ними в дверях. А когда понимает, что его заметили, то просто подходит и садиться обратно в кресло.

Его лицо ничего не выражает, и Бокуто не может понять, о чем он сейчас думает. Слегка мокрые на концах вьющиеся волосы падают на лоб, прилипают к коже. Первыми у Акааши вспыхивают уши. Едва заметный румянец, еще не перешедший на щеки — Бокуто прикипает взглядом.

Куроо, кажется, теперь не смущает присутствие Акааши, он никак не обращает на него внимания. Точнее, следит за ним столь же внимательно, как и Бокуто, но руки никуда не убирает. Лишь сильне облокачивается, прижимая к себе.

Утягивает в еще один поцелуй. От Акааши приходится отвлечься, хотя и не хочется. Но знание, что он следит за ними, за каждым их касанием и движением, что он не против того, что видит, греет жаром и подстегивает продолжать.

Болючий укус в шею — такой, что обязательно останется красный след на несколько дней, — который Куроо выдерживает несколько долгих сладких секунд, немного отрезвляет. Бокуто хлопает его по спине.

И Куроо тянет своим хриплым, соблазнительным голосом:

— Акааши.

Он не обращается напрямую. Лишь говорит имя, будто напоминая всем, что их здесь трое.

И Бокуто оборачивается в его сторону, смотрит, цепко, тяжело, как Акааши кусает губы, и горло начинает драть. Укус пульсирует в такт быстрому сердцебиению, а сердце частит, будто не зная, куда себя еще деть. Бокуто тоже не знает, куда себя деть. Он разрывается на части, не в силах уделить внимание сразу всем.

— Смотри на нас, — просит он, и неважно, как это звучит со стороны. Важно, что внутри все тянет удовольствием, что аж ноги подгибаются. Бокуто слабо повторяет: — Смотри только на нас, Акааши.

Акааши кивает. Заторможенно и не сразу, потому что хриплый голос Бокуто проходится вдоль тела жаром, и приходится прокрутить фразу в голове несколько раз, чтобы понять. И как только понимает — кивает еще раз, только на этот раз увереннее. Смелее.

Куроо снова целует Бокуто. Бокуто стонет, толкается бедрами вперед. Целует в ответ: жадно и влажно, вылизывает рот, не сдерживаясь, кусается, чтобы получить ответные укусы. Куроо забирается под футболку, сжимает нетерпеливо бока.

Бокуто плавится в его руках. Жар начинается с касаний и передается под кожу импульсами, что сносят голову. И одежда мешает, все мешает: диван, на котором не повернуться толком, глупое сердце, стучащее набатом в голове, сбитое дыхание, от которого кружится голова. Хочется ближе, сильнее, крепче.

Но они все еще на неудобном диване. Акааши смотрит на них, прямо на них: как Куроо целует и лезет, как Бокуто отвечает, как льнет вперед… Бокуто хнычет. Куроо кусает под челюстью, засасывает кожу. На шее, вероятно, уже живого места нет. Язык царапает кожу, его хочется везде и нигде одновременно.

Бокуто тянет за смоляные пряди, прижимает к себе. И Куроо валит его на диван, налегает всем телом. Горячо, тесно, хорошо, с Акааши рядом, таким же горячим, таким же хорошим. Бокуто кидает на него затуманенный взгляд, цепляется за красное лицо, за сбитое дыхание — хотя, возможно, это дыхание Куроо сбоит у его уха, или его собственное, он не уверен.

Все звуки смешиваются в один невнятный гул. Все чувства концентрируются узлом, который никак не развязывается — потяни и сделаешь только хуже. Куроо и делает: опускает руку на ширинку, надавливает и скребет, выискивая собачку, расстегивает пуговицу.

— Нет-нет-нет, — шепчет Бокуто опяненно. Покрасневшие губы саднят и болят. — Куроо, _не так._

От одного его «нет» Куроо поднимается на пятки.

— И вправду, — сипит он понимающе. — Чего же это я.

Куроо выглядит потрепано, со смятой футболкой и бардаком на голове. Он краснеет, и румянец затапливает скулы и кончики ушей. Еще чуть-чуть и подберется к шее окончательно. Это бывает лишь тогда, когда Куроо возбужден едва ли не до предела. И Бокуто — Бокуто отлично понимает.

Куроо встает и тянет его на себя. Бокуто вцепляется в протянутую дрожащую ладонь, как в спасательный круг. Он сам дрожит не меньше. От предвкушения, от возбуждения. От Куроо пышет жаром, что чувствуется даже на маленьком расстоянии, и Бокуто вжимается в его бок, продлевая ощущения близости.

Находит силы протянуть руку Акааши. С трудом, но для Акааши ничего не жаль.

— Пошли в спальню, — хрипит Бокуто. И облизывает саднящие губы.

Акааши смотрит как завороженный. Мотает головой, вставая сам, и идет первым.

— Показывайте, — только и говорит он нахально. Нахально лишь звучит, но Куроо и Бокуто не обмануть. Лицо Акааши уже горит румянцем, и его всего хочется зацеловать, от макушки до пяток.

Только вот в спальне, даже не слушая, Акааши падает в кресло, вжимаясь в спинку, будто читает их мысли. Он не говорит больше ни слова, и поддевать его нет никакого желания.

— Смотри, — в очередной раз просит Бокуто.

 _Просто смотри,_ — думает он, и эта мысль повторяется в голове из раза в раз.

Куроо раздевает его, раскладывая на широкой кровати головой к Акааши, и мышцы Бокуто плавно перекатываются под кожей. После футболки Куроо дергает за штаны, и все мысли вылетают из головы. Член наливается кровью, пятнышко смазки выступает на белье мокрым следом. Нет больше приятного давления, грубый шов джинсов больше не натирает.

У Бокуто крупный и тяжелый член. Он ведет бедрами, лишь бы Куроо коснулся его уже, но тот только подхватывает за резинку белья на боку, тянет вниз, и ткань сильнее вжимает возбужденный член в живот.

Бокуто сглатывает, шумно выдыхая, и кадык проходит острием посреди горла.

Тугое, сумасшедшее удовольствие скручивает тело. Ему нет выхода, поэтому оно все копится и копится, напряжение растет с каждой секундой.

Куроо стягивает одежду с себя, трусы — с Бокуто. Его широкая ладонь обхватывает член и проводит несколько раз. Бокуто вскидывается, стенает, закусывая губы. Куроо еще ничего не делает, а Бокуто заводится в его руках все больше.

А потом Куроо внезапно исчезает, оставляет его одного, и Бокуто жмурится в ожидании, но в темноте под веками нет ничего из того, что ему нужно.

— Ку-уро, — тянет он.

Куроо спешит вернуться. Он копошится рядом, шорох ткани пробивается в уши, и Бокуто открывает глаза, заворожено наблюдая, как он смазывает собственные пальцы.

Он просит раздвинуть ноги шире. Так и говорит:

— Раздвинь ноги, Бокуто.

От его сладкого голоса мурашки бегут по коже, и Бокуто спешит выполнить то, о чем его просят. Раздвигает бедра, и в расщелину тут же толкаются влажные и прохладные пальцы Куроо. Он не церемонится, не нежничает, как бывает, а сразу же толкается, не давая ни секунды на то, чтобы свыкнуться.

В Бокуто туго и горячо. Куроо ловко проталкивает палец внутрь, большим упирается под яйцами. Акааши наблюдает, и пусть он не видит, как Куроо проникает по самые костяшки, — это единственное, за что цепляется сознание Бокуто.

— Ты узкий, — тихо шепчет Куроо, но так, чтобы слышали все. — Узкий, хотя я трахал тебя совсем недавно.

Бокуто не знает, кажется ему, или он взаправду слышит, как неожиданно громко выдыхает Акааши.

Куроо целует горло, прихватывает зубами кадык. Хриплое дыхание Бокуто сбивается, когда три пальца толкаются внутрь, и его выдох ловят ртом. Дыхание к дыханию, грудь к груди. Куроо наваливается, заставляет раздвигать бедра сильнее, согнуть ноги в коленях. А потом входит резко, дергает запястьем так, что Бокуто пробирает, и он давится полувздохом-полувсхлипом.

— _Блядь,_ — выдает он и исступленно просит: — Давай еще раз.

Бокуто шепчет и смотрит на Акааши, словно тот может что-то сделать. Акааши скользит по ним взглядом, но не двигается, наблюдая из-под полуприкрытых век. С расстояния не видно его глаз, только прищур, который появляется, когда он что-то старается рассмотреть.

Дыхание спирает, Бокуто молчит, не смея даже вдохнуть, когда Куроо вновь грубо толкается — достаточно глубоко, чтобы достать, куда надо. Бокуто поднимает бедра, двигаясь навстречу пальцам. Сжимает в руках одеяло. Не дышит, замирает, чтобы получить больше удовольствия.

Куроо съезжает ниже, кусает, а потом вдруг исчезает. Пропадают все прикосновения, все ощущения, и Бокуто чувствует лишь пустоту вокруг себя, пока ласковые руки Куроо не придавливают колени к груди. Такая открытая поза. Бокуто раскрывается еще больше, прижимает ноги самостоятельно, сжимая в руках простынь, и _хрипит_.

Куроо входит в него одним слитным толчком. Его длинный, _восхитительный_ член проникает внутрь сантиметр за сантиметром и заполняет до краев. Бокуто кусает губы, жмурится, выстанывая имя Куроо. И сжимает его в себе, не желая отпускать.

— _Б-Бокуто,_ боже… — шепчет Куроо над ним. — _Котаро._

 _Боже мой._ Бокуто закатывает от удовольствия глаза и продолжает жмурится. Внутри приятно распирает, мышцы бедер натянуты до предела. Ладони Куроо крепко сжимаются, кожа едва ли не краснеет от прикосновений. А еще он заставляет развести бедра — так сильно, как только можно, — и он _без резинки._

Горячий член ощущается совсем иначе без тонкого слоя латекса. Бокуто словно чувствует каждую маленькую венку, каждую неровность кожи.

Он максимально открытый сейчас. Голый. Потный. Без возможности двинуться и коснуться себя. Разгоряченный — Куроо не уступает ему в этом. Бокуто стонет, и голос хрипит от напряжения и эмоций.

Куроо смещает ладони на ягодицы и раздвигает их. Он двигается плавно и медленно, Бокуто может прочувствовать, как каждый раз головка проникает в него, заканчивается уздечкой, как вколачивается основание члена, красивого и тонкого, распирающего изнутри. Хорошо наполняющего. Натирающего узкие стенки. Кончит ли он сегодня без рук? _Пожалуйста._ Это будет так здорово.

— _Бокуто,_ — вновь повторяет Куроо. Шепчет, и Бокуто знает, _что_ или _кто_ — причина потери голоса. — Не сжимайся так, милый, — говорит он.

Бокуто улыбается в ответ.

— Иначе _что?_

Тяжелое дыхание кружит голову, он откидывает ее и бьется затылком о край кровати. Куроо резко дергается — его аж подкидывает на кровати. Сознанию нужно совсем чуть-чуть, чтобы помутиться окончательно.

— Иначе я кончу слишком быстро. И никакого шоу для Акааши. Нам ведь этого не надо, да?

Акааши, точно. Бокуто тяжело сглатывает. Слюны набирается полный рот, горло саднит, и он снова стонет, стараясь расслабиться. Правая часть шеи болит, покусанная Куроо.

— _Д-да-а-а…_

Бокуто поворачивает голову, чтобы зацепиться взглядом за образ Акааши, что отражается в зеркале. Такой строгий обычно и раскрасневшийся сейчас, в облегающей одежде, которая ему очень идет. Живот опаляет очередная волна возбуждения, когда Акааши смотрит в ответ. Бокуто улыбается, показывая ряд белых зубов.

Удовольствие щекочет изнутри. Куроо зажимает сосок и наконец полностью входит, задевая простату, а Бокуто воет, тело распирает от ощущений.

— Хорошо… хорошо-хорошо-хорошо, _Куроо, сделай так ещё раз, пожа-алуйста, мхм…_

Он захлёбывается стоном. Куроо налегает сверху, цепляясь руками за края кровати, и медленно выходит, чтобы через секунду войти снова — быстрее, увереннее, резче. Бокуто приходится подхватить себя под колени и сильнее прижать их к груди. Движения Куроо заставляют подмахивать навстречу, но его вес прижимает к кровати, ограничивая действия. Бокуто достаются только короткие толчки и возможность плавиться, пока Куроо берет свое.

От частых вдохов горло саднит все сильнее, дыхание царапает легкие огнем. Бокуто замирает, чувствует: удовольствие прокатывается с головы до ног, накапливается внизу живота. Член болезненно ноет, и ему хочется прикоснуться к себе, но тогда все слишком быстро закончится. А этого ему не надо. Никому не надо.

Бокуто хочет, чтобы Акааши продолжал _смотреть_ на него. Смотреть на них, захотел присоединиться. Ему ведь тоже это нужно, верно? Куроо ведь не соврал? Собственные глаза и уши не обманули? Акааши действительно любит их?

Акааши — гордый мальчик. Умный. Бокуто любит его и то, как его щеки затапливает краснота, как он не смеет отвести взгляд. То, какой он напряженный сейчас в кресле и не знающий, куда себя деть.

Бокуто снова жмурится, его разрывает на части удовольствие и Куроо, который хватает за шею и одним движением ловит кадык. Если получается сделать вдох, то лишь судорожный и неуклюжий, никак не помогающий. Перед глазами темнеет, воздуха становится все меньше, его катастрофически не хватает. Куроо кусает за подбородок, сцеловывает хрипы, лишь долгие секунды спустя отнимая пальцы от горла.

Он не меняет темп с самого начала — сводит с ума своей медлительностью. Столько эмоций, столько ощущений, хочется большего и сильнее. Простынь сминается и неприятно давит на лопатки, шея ноет от боли, и с трудом получается найти зеркало, увидеть Акааши. С его темным шальным взглядом и сжатыми в тонкую линию губами.

Акааши в зеркале судорожно выдыхает, и Бокуто видит почему: Куроо потрясающе красиво выгибается, трахая его, изгиб спины плавно извивается. Бокуто ломается в родных руках, потому что Куроо всегда знает, как надавить, как укусить, где приласкать, чтобы он превратился в мягкий от огня воск.

Надломленный выдох и трение ткани врезаются в уши и застревают в голове — Акааши съезжает вниз, широко расставляя ноги, будто сдается, поддается их заразительному возбуждению. Его черные штаны топорщатся, и Бокуто отчаянно хочет прикоснутся к нему. Взять член в рот.

От мысли, что он сможет это сделать, крупная дрожь пробивает тело, каждая мышца напрягается и замирает, впитывая удовольствие до последней капли.

— А-акаа-аши!..

Бокуто кончает, продолжая думать об этом, и Куроо продлевает оргазм каждым поспешным толчком. Бокуто сжимается со всей силы, закатывает глаза — и _боже,_ ему никогда не было настолько хорошо.

— Мхм... Только не останавливайся, Куроо, прошу.

Голос трескается. Бокуто хрипит и молит, чтобы это продолжалось, чтобы Акааши продолжал хотеть их, продолжал смотреть — и это приносит удовольствие волнами, что крадут его сознание в темноту, блаженную и горячую.

Движения Куроо сбиваются на грубые, глубокие толчки, а Бокуто все кончает и кричит, не в силах сдерживаться.

— _Да-да-да, пожалуйста, да!_

— Блядь, Котаро.

Куроо дрожит, и его дрожь передается через прикосновения Бокуто. В одно мгновение он замирает, наслаждаясь, как тот сжимает в себе его член, и кончает следом. Не так бурно, коротко, но он стонет, едва успевая закрыть рот и спрятать лицо на груди Бокуто, и наполняет спермой, продолжая дрожать.

Он кусает за сосок, а Бокуто, все еще чувствительный после оргазма, хнычет. Для него ничего не заканчивается. Ненасытное тело просит еще.

Но сознание рассыпается в крошку, темно-красное марево поглощает его на несколько долгих секунд. Он с трудом улавливает часть разговора.

— Хочешь присоединиться? — спрашивает Куроо. — Иди к нам.

Он обращается к Акааши, но Бокуто не воспринимает этого, как и голоса, что сливаются с гулом в ушах.

— Его хватит еще на один раз. Ко очень выносливый, и меня одного ему не хватает.

Куроо смеется и целует в уголок губ. Акааши не отвечает, даже не двигается, когда Куроо кладет ладонь на щеку Бокуто и заставляет повернуть голову даже не в сторону зеркала, а к Акааши — напряженному и тихому. Шею простреливает болью, что лишь усиливается от поворота головы.

Язык неконтролируемо проходится по сухим губам. Куроо оглаживает скулу, зарывается пальцами в растрепанные волосы и мягко сжимает. Только тогда Бокуто немного приходит в себя. Выныривает из целого моря послеоргазминой неги.

Он выдыхает:

— Акааши.

Слова застревают в глотке, и их оказывается так трудно произнести.

Акааши обводит взглядом его торс, на котором белеют капли спермы, крепкий живот, наполовину опавший — или уже поднимающийся — член. Бокуто цепляется за этот взгляд, а еще подмечает, что Куроо все еще не вышел из него. Он опускает ноги и разваливается на кровати, чтобы особо не менять положения. И мягкий член Куроо сдвигается в нем, вызывая стаю мурашек вдоль позвоночника.

— Я хочу, — говорит Бокуто, и сердце делает кульбит, застревая в горле. — Я хочу тебя во рту, отсосать тебе. Но больше всего хочу тебя внутри, вместо Куроо.

Дрожащий голос служит доказательством словам. Бокуто едва не пропускает, как дергается Акааши, подбираясь. Он все еще напряжен.

— Пожалуйста, Акааши. _Кейджи._ Я так хочу тебя. Так люблю.

Бокуто расплачется, если Акааши откажет ему. Не выдержит, потому что не может выбирать между ними — Куроо и Акааши всегда рядом, он любит каждого одинаково сильно и одинаково сильно хочет их сейчас.

— Тише-тише, Ко, милый.

Куроо успокаивающе поглаживает его плечо, а потом целует в веко. Приходится закрыть глаза, но зато удушливые слезы уступают нежности.

Куроо всегда знает, как успокоить. Акааши тоже.

— Бокуто-сан, — зовет он.

Акааши впервые подает голос, и Бокуто ломает от мягкости, скользящей в нем, и от того, как он трескается на уважительном суффиксе.

Совсем внезапно Акааши оказывается рядом. На лицо падает тень, Куроо отстраняется, давая больше места, и прохлада из-за его отсутствия вызывает мурашки. А потом закрытых век касаются холодные пальцы. Кисточки ресниц сминаются под едва ощутимым прикосновением. Подушечка пальца проходится вдоль линии глаза, собирая влагу.

Бокуто с трудом разлепляет глаза.

— Вы мне тоже нравитесь, Бокуто-сан. Все хорошо.

— И Куроо? — хрипит он.

— И Куроо тоже.

Куроо отпускает смешок, что сбивается на трескучий смех, и оглаживает бедра Бокуто. Настоятельно советует Акааши:

— Возьми его уже.

Бокуто ничего не говорит. Куроо помогает ему перевернуться на живот и все это время не прекращает поглаживать бока и бедра. Но именно когда холодные руки касаются крепких лопаток, Бокуто вздрагивает и утыкается носом в подставленную подушку.

— Спасибо, — надломлено шепчет он. — Спасибо.

Куроо склоняется и оставляет поцелуи на впадинах позвонков. Слышится шорох одежды, шаги — Акааши подходит с другой стороны кровати. Бокуто встает на колени и толкается назад, но позади никого нет. Он натыкается лишь на неуютную пустоту.

— Коснись его, Акааши, — четко говорит Куроо.

Его ладони раздвигают ягодицы. Палец без предупреждения толкается внутрь, и Бокуто судорожно выдыхает, задерживает дыхание.

А потом Акааши касается его: дополняет палец Куроо и вместе с ним толкается в горячее нутро, влажное и растраханное.

Бокуто хочет, чтобы Акааши вставил ему, уткнулся носом в затылок и прижался своим телом, чтобы вжал в матрац, заставляя прочувствовать ягодицами бедра. Но все, что он может получить сейчас, — это лишь мягкие и аккуратные пальцы.

Куроо знает его очень хорошо. Поэтому он предлагает застывшему Акааши:

— Думай о себе, а не о Бокуто. Бокуто сам с собой справится.

И Бокуто согласен, согласен, согласен. Он мычит в ответ, но подушка перекрывает звук, и его едва слышно. Акааши отстраняется. Бокуто внимательно вслушивается в шорохи, в сбитое дыхание Куроо, в собственное гулкое сердцебиение, перекрывающее остальные звуки, и не выдерживает: поднимает голову, чтобы заглянуть в зеркало. Благодаря новому положению, все прекрасно видно.

А потом становится так трудно, что Бокуто в очередной раз забывает, как дышать. Из него вытекает сперма, и Акааши замирает, разглядывая покатую спину и крепкие накаченные ягодицы. Бокуто умирает от его взгляда. Такой горячий. Такой томный.

Он пропускает момент с раздеванием. Закрывает глаза на секунду, а пропускает все на свете, и вот о раздраженные края трется большая головка и толкается внутрь. Чувство наполненности приходит вновь, постепенно накрывая с головой, как огромное одеяло. Внутренности скручивает, он дергается, потому что стоять тяжело, и колени разъезжаются по сторонам.

Бокуто стонет и все же плачет. Подушка становится мокрой от пота и слез, но он не может прекратить, ведь Акааши наконец-то двигается, толкается, сжимая ягодицы и разводя их в стороны, — а еще сипит над ним, останавливается, чтобы прийти в себя и вновь, вновь и вновь грубо пробираться через сопротивление мышц.

Рука Куроо вплетается в волосы и тянет за затылок, чтобы заставить Бокуто поднять голову.

— Смотри, — говорит он приказным тоном.

И Бокуто смотрит.

Невозмутимое лицо Акааши ломает удовольствием — сильно, красиво. Он раскрывает губы и дышит сквозь сжатые зубы, краснота затапливает щеки и шею, скрывается под рубашкой, и _взгляд_ — темный, желанный — направлен только на него. На Бокуто. Он склоняется над ним, будто хочет быть ближе, и даже упирается коленями в край кровати.

Если постараться, можно увидеть, как его член аккуратно входит, когда Бокуто прогибается в спине. Руки Куроо не дают окончательно упасть, Акааши поддерживает одной рукой бедро, а другой — собственную рубашку, оголяя поджатый живот.

Бокуто хрипит от каждого толчка и стонет. Натертые мышцы судорожно сжимаются, смазка понемногу высыхает, но Акааши все проталкивается и проталкивается. Выходит и повторяет все снова.

Это продолжается бесконечно долго. Все кости и мышцы, абсолютно каждая частичка в теле Бокуто перемалывается удовольствием. Член Акааши задевает чувствительную простату, поэтому Бокуто легко возбуждается вновь. Но в отличие от Куроо, движения Акааши быстрее и глубже, от них хочется умереть прямо здесь и сейчас.

И он воет, жмурится до белых пятен перед глазами, кусает губы, пока Акааши трахает его сзади. _Господи._

Акааши впервые стонет вслух. На выдохе он шепчет имя Бокуто и сразу же зажимается, кусая губы.

— _Бокуто-сан..._

Он не может молчать. Просто не смеет. Всего так много, что эмоции и удовольствие превращаются в звуки, рвущиеся из глотки.

— _А-ак-ка-аши!.._

Акааши кончает. Громко стонет и больно сжимает ягодицу, натягивая на себя до последнего, а Бокуто послушно его сжимает, пока сухой оргазм, накапливавшийся в нем томительно долго, наконец-то не взрывается.

Сперма Акааши смешивается с Куроо и вытекает из него. Ноги отказывают, он держится все это время только благодаря чужим рукам, и сейчас его отпускают. Бокуто заваливается набок и утыкается в бедро Куроо.

Нет ничего в этом мире, что могло бы сравниться с этим моментом.

Куроо гладит по затылку и говорит:

— Ты хорошо постарался, Ко. Отдохни. Хочешь чего-то?

В ответ Бокуто мычит:

— Хочу, м-м-м... хочу целоваться.

Куроо смеется.

— Я думаю, Акааши будет не против тебе это обеспечить.

Матрац прогибается от веса совсем рядом. Акааши забирается на кровать и подползает к ним поближе.

— Правда? — спрашивает Бокуто, но у него даже не остается сил, чтобы открыть глаза.

Тогда Акааши сам наклоняется к нему и говорит:

— Правда.

Поцелуй с ним смазывается от пережитых двух оргазмов. Бокуто не запоминает толком ничего, кроме горячего касания и теплого дыхания у себя на губах, а потом влажного языка. Бокуто кусается, как привык это делать, и впервые за долгие годы ловит на это движение удивленный вздох.

Акааши целуется совершенно не похоже на Куроо. Но от этого не менее красиво. Не менее притягательно. Не менее желанно. Поэтому Бокуто лезет снова и снова, пока губы не начинает саднить, пока Акааши не падает на кровать рядом, пока Куроо не прижимается со спины, поглаживая напряженные лопатки.

Бокуто оказывается прав: на их кровати действительно хватает места троим. Проверяют они это опытным путем, вместе с Куроо укладывая Акааши посередине и не давая возможности сбежать. А когда они засыпают, то во сне сдвигаются лишь теснее, заново привыкая к присутствию друг друга. Теперь еще более тесному.

_*_

Акааши просыпается первым. По крайней мере, ему так кажется. Он просыпается, зажатый между горячих тел, и не сразу осознает, где находится.

Он давно не просыпался вот так: в тепле, укрытый легким одеялом, в коконе из чьих-то рук, и воспоминания о школьных ночевках не кажутся столь далекими, как раньше. Ощущение, что стоит открыть глаза, и снова придется вставать в школу, будить Бокуто, с которым они вчера уснули под очередной блокбастер, или, возможно, и Куроо, и надеяться, что они ничего не проспали.

Впервые за долгие годы Акааши просыпается не от будильника или звонка. Просыпаться самому оказывается приятно. Чьи-то крепкие руки прижимают его к груди, другие — вжимают своей тяжестью в матрац, и это первое, что он осознает. Солнце проникает сквозь занавески и падает на кровать горячими лучами — Акааши приходится спрятать от них голые ноги под одеяло, и он сразу же оказывается в клубке из тел.

Он не открывает глаза до последнего, наверное, потому что не верит, что утро может быть настолько добрым и спокойным. Горячее дыхание греет шею, и он ворочается, укладываясь поудобнее. Спереди чьи-то колючие волосы, он утыкается в них, вдыхает запах шампуня, не своего, непривычного — и, наверное, именно от этого окончательно просыпается.

Или от того, как руки на нем смыкаются сильнее, цепляя ловкими пальцами соски, и слабая дрожь проходит по всему разнеженному телу. Акааши вновь приходит в движение и разворачивается в объятиях, все также не размыкая глаз. Губами задевает скачущее адамовое яблоко. Опускается, носом касаясь яремной впадины.

— Акааши, не мельтеши, — хрипят над ним.

В этом голосе Акааши с трудом разбирает Бокуто.

— Простите, Бокуто-сан, я… — хрипит он в ответ, но не успевает закончить. Сначала зевает, а потом его и вовсе перебивает Куроо, что жмется со спины, опаляя дыханием затылок.

— Не извиняйся перед ним, он перебудил всех.

Куроо не хрипит и не сипит, в отличие от них. Возможно, он уже полностью проснулся и отошел ото сна — Акааши не знает и не хочет думать об этом. В голове нет ни единой цельной мысли, кроме той, что можно лежать вот так вот, не двигаясь, поспать еще немножко, и чтобы эти двое, Куроо и Бокуто, обнимали его с обеих сторон.

Куроо вдруг прижимается, едва не роняя его на Бокуто, и Акааши, теперь вжимаясь бедром в чужой пах, _чувствует._

— Акааши, _пожалуйста,_ — молит Бокуто. Он прячет лицо в подушке, Акааши ощущает, как она сминается под их весом, и ему становится до глупого неловко.

— Простите, — выдавливает он и опять разворачивается, на этот раз замирая окончательно.

Куроо не отпускает его, обнимает вновь, заставляя налечь на себя, и утыкается подбородком в макушку, закинув руки ему на спину. Все стихает. Акааши, полностью проснувшись, вслушивается в мирное сердцебиение Куроо, в его и Бокуто дыхание. Под закрытыми веками скачут красно-белые мушки, и постепенно он начинает проваливаться в дрему.

Проходит, как ему кажется, много времени. Оранжевая дымка поглощает его, сменяется розовым теплом, в котором хочется утонуть с головой. Лопаток касается сухое и горячее, чему Акааши не в силах противиться, наоборот, хочется податься навстречу, и он, конечно же, это делает.

Расправляет во сне плечи, и прикосновение становится увереннее, руки на его талии сдвигаются, прохладный воздух проникает под одеяло внезапной свежестью. Колыбель из дремы отпускает лениво и неохотно.

Бокуто позади двигается, стаскивая на себя часть одеяла. Куроо вторит его движениям, прижимает голову Акааши ближе, так, что он утыкается носом в пространство между шеей Куроо и мягкой подушкой. Слышит: шорох ткани, горячие руки, чья-то дрожь, передающаяся и ему. Куроо и Бокуто безмолвно перешептываются о чем-то, но он не может понять ни слова: из-за одеяла, из-за сна или из-за того, что они и впрямь слишком тихие, получается разобрать лишь отдельные ничего не значащие звуки. И Акааши не обращает на это внимания.

Как и на то, что Бокуто плавно перекатывается, оказываясь ближе, вжимаясь бедрами в ягодицы. Акааши шумно вдыхает, задерживает дыхание — и напрягаются все, будто за секунду может случится взрыв. Он ведет носом вдоль кадыка Куроо, кладет руку ему на грудь и молчит. И тогда Бокуто, уловив его движения, жмется сильнее.

Куроо двигает головой, Бокуто налегает, чуть сдвигаясь. Акааши внезапно прошивает осознанием, что они целуются прямо над ним. Тихо, едва касаясь губами, как делали это вчера на диване, пока не были застуканы, стараются не разбудить его. Но у них не получается — Акааши просыпается сам. И, возможно, они чувствуют это.

Рука Бокуто скользит с лопатки вниз вдоль хребта, медленно, что Акааши самому хочется поддаться. Широкая ладонь замирает у кромки белья лишь на секунду. Подцепляет его пальцами, но так и не проникает внутрь. А ложится поверх сразу на всю ягодицу, горячим пятном обволакивая кожу, сжимает, подтягивая к себе.

Акааши копчиком чувствует возбужденный член Бокуто — тот упирается ему в спину, и если раньше это был ленивый утренний стояк, то сейчас…

Сейчас Куроо, или Акааши, или оба они превратили его в настоящий пожар возбуждения.

Бокуто сознательно вжался в его ягодицы. Акааши старается не двигаться, но ему приятно. Рука Куроо возвращается на его спину, пересчитывает ребра и опускается ниже. Он намного смелее Бокуто, потому что, натыкаясь на резинку белья, цепляет ее ногтями и лезет под нее, одним слитным движением стягивая трусы под самые яйца.

Акааши еще не возбужден, но это пока. Ему потребуется совсем немного, чтобы стояло, как и у Бокуто.

Бокуто, который что-то неразборчиво стонет прямо над головой.

А потом, совсем не стесняясь, выстанывает имя:

— А-ак-кааши...

Он раздвигает его ягодицы и трется толстым членом о ложбинку. У Акааши вновь спирает дыхание. Испарина покрывает все тело, и нахождение под одеялом в жарких объятиях превращается в пытку, которой нет конца. Бокуто плавно покачивает бедрами, чуть-чуть съезжает, чтобы суметь достать губами до шеи, у самой кромки волос. Его горячий член будоражит даже сквозь два слоя ткани.

Акааши выгибается навстречу, когда Куроо обхватывает и сдавливает его член. Сухая и шершавая, его ладонь приносит дискомфорт, но вместе с тем и удовольствие. Акааши ведет рукой по телу Куроо, постепенно поднимаясь наверх, сжимает ее на горле и тяжело выдыхает, не смея больше скрывать, что он не спит.

— Смазка, — тянет Куроо около уха. — Бокуто, смазка под твоей подушкой. Акааши, ты не против?

Куроо внезапно обращается к нему, но Акааши все еще вполне не осознает, что это значит. Он мотает головой, соглашаясь на что угодно, понимая, что многого ему сейчас не надо. Хочется, чтобы ничего не прекращалось. Лишь бы Бокуто жался и дальше, лишь бы Куроо продолжал ласкать, и никто не позволял бы ему и двинуться с места своими объятиями.

Бокуто не уходит, не отстраняется: он рыскает рукой под подушкой, доставая то, о чем просил Куроо, и отдает ему.

А потом прижимается близко-близко, кусает за ухо и горячо шепчет:

— Акааши. Акааши. Можно трахнуть тебя пальцами?

Его член все еще упирается в ложбинку ягодиц, и он такой толстый, что его не принять без долгой подготовки. Акааши хочет. Но он чувствует, что не сегодня.

Бокуто, видимо, тоже это осознает, поэтому прижимается еще сильнее. Предлагает замену.

— М-м-м, соглашайся, Акааши, — вторит Куроо как змей-искуситель, — у Бокуто это клево получается. У меня каждый раз ноги ватным становятся, — и смеется, будто сама невинность.

Акааши открывает рот, чтобы вымолвить единственное:

— Хорошо.

При этом голос у него все еще не вернулся после сна, и он жутко сипит.

— Спасибо, Акааши, — также тихо отвечает Бокуто.

Они повторяют его имя столько раз, словно никак не могут насладиться звучанием. Словно не могут поверить, что он рядом с ними, что он теперь их — как и был, только теперь точно-точно, без всяких недомолвок, и можно делать с ним все, что раньше было нельзя.

Акааши отвлекается на горячее дыхание Бокуто у своей шеи, на то, как он нетерпеливо стаскивает его белье до колен, а потом, подумав секунду, — и свое тоже, освобождая крупный, налитый кровью член, что тут же пачкает естественной смазкой низ спины. Спереди становится влажно и холодно: Куроо открыл смазку и теперь размазывает ее вдоль члена, прижимает к нему свой, более длинный и тонкий. Его судорожный выдох Акааши ловит губами.

Куроо не ждет Бокуто. Он сразу толкается вперед, сжимает оба члена, и его ладонь достаточно широкая, чтобы обхватить обе головки и прижать их друг к другу. Акааши забывает, как дышать, он может лишь вжиматься в Куроо и подаваться навстречу уверенной руке. Бокуто позади бессвязно ругается, шипит каждый раз, как, отталкиваясь назад, Акааши вжимает его член себе в спину.

Но затем Бокуто наконец использует смазку, откидывает флакон куда-то в ноги, отпинывает его подальше, пока Акааши не замирает, подобравшись на месте. Скользкие, влажные пальцы Бокуто проходятся вдоль расщелины, проникают ниже и глубже, до самых яиц размазывая жирную смазку. Акааши с трудом заставляет себя расслабиться.

Тепло чужих тел никуда не исчезает. Рука и член Куроо никуда не исчезают. Уверенность Бокуто — тоже. Он гладит его, ласкает напряженные мышцы. Останавливается у самого входа, дразнит края, но никак не толкается. Возможно, он чувствует напряжение Акааши, возможно, ждет чего-то. Акааши не знает.

Он хочет этого. Как хотел вчера быть с ними, смотреть на них, так хочет сейчас, чтобы эти пальцы оказались в нем, и чтобы Куроо прекратил мягко и невесомо гладить оба члена, растягивая удовольствие. Внутри сжимается пружина, которой не хватает совсем чуть-чуть, чтобы сорваться.

— Бокуто-сан, — сипит Акааши.

Он разворачивается к нему, закидывает руку, гладит щеку, на которой выступает короткая колючая щетина. Целоваться с ним сейчас будет не очень приятно, но Акааши хочет, только не может дотянуться.

— Почему вы остановились? — спрашивает он.

Куроо пользуется моментом и кусает за шею, ближе к линии подбородка.

Одеяло слетает с них, и холодный воздух щекочет влажную кожу. Мурашки пробегают по спине, начинаются с нижних позвонков и разом покрывают все тело. Акааши краснеет. Кусает собственные губы, когда зубы Куроо смыкаются под кадыком, а его большой палец надавливает на уздечку.

Бокуто видит это, Акааши впитывает его жадный взгляд и сам не может перестать смотреть в ответ на него: горячего, раскрасневшегося, большого и желанного. Бокуто льнет к губам, и Акааши встречает его на полпути.

И больше нет ни слов, ни звука, только движение запястья и палец, проникающий в Акааши фаланга за фалангой. Так быстро, так скоро, неожиданно легко, что он судорожно сжимается, не пропуская дальше, — а дальше некуда, костяшки упираются в ягодицы, и палец уже полностью в нем.

— Охренеть, Куроо, Акааши такой узкий, — делится Бокуто. Он удивленно хрипит ему в ухо. — Как ты в наш первый раз.

Акааши краснеет, и краснота затапливает лицо и шею.

Куроо скользит рукой по его члену, сжимает в горсть яйца и оттягивает. Сам при этом трется о его живот. И шутливо говорит:

— Неужто в Акааши никто не проникал до Бокуто? Как мило.

Куроо целует в щеку, тянется к губам, но в отместку за свои слова получает лишь затылок — Акааши отворачивается к Бокуто и наконец притягивает его к себе. Щетина колется не так, как он представлял. Совсем немного — Акааши специально мажет губами по подбородку — и терпимо. Куроо удушливо смеется ему в волосы.

Акааши признается на выдохе, пока может еще говорить:

— Никто. Никто до Бокуто-сана.

Бокуто забирает у него еще один поцелуй, потом еще и еще. Его палец давит на стенки, распирает, и это новое, необычное ощущение размазывает удовольствие вдоль тела. Оно больше не концентрируется внизу живота, оно растекается, но нигде не находит выход. Даже в уверенной руке Куроо, что надрачивает ему.

Акааши стонет Бокуто в рот. Куроо прикипает к его шее, наверняка оставляет следы: Акааши чувствует, как тянет кожу под его губами, как зубы проходятся вдоль кадыка. Внутри становится теснее. Бокуто дергает запястьем, вынимает палец и проталкивает снова — в этот раз два. Куроо давит рукой ему на бедро, заставляет улечься полубоком на спину.

Толстый член Бокуто горячим касанием проходится по копчику, яйца упираются в ягодицу, ровно под ладонь. Акааши открывает рот в попытке вдохнуть, но у него не выходит. Легкие жжет и саднит, горло сжимает спазмом, а внизу — внизу все горит от пальца Бокуто, проталкивающегося вперед.

Ощущений слишком много, когда им заняты сразу двое. Акааши теряет голову, теряется сам, не зная, куда себя деть. Подмахивать вперед, толкаться назад? Что лучше, где больше чувств, отчего в груди горит сильнее?

— Кур-ро-сан, — зовет сипло Акааши. Если голос раньше не слушался из-за сна, то сейчас удовольствие сжимает каждую частичку его тела. — Верните, — просит он, — верните руку выше.

Куроо сжимает яйца в горсти, и его член влажной головкой скользит вдоль члена Акааши. Этого мало, совсем мало в сравнении с тем, как до этого Куроо зажимал их головки.

— Как именно? — спрашивает Куроо.

Акааши мотает головой, не может ответить. Он сжимается вокруг грубоватых пальцев, что растягивают его, ложится спиной на Бокуто, хватает его за бок, не позволяя отодвинуться.

В голове нет ни единой цельной мысли. Только обрывки желаний, складывающихся в одну картинку — ту, где они берут его сразу вдвоем.

— Когда… под уздечку, пожалуйста.

Акааши вновь оборачивается к Куроо и тонет в темном, масляном взгляде.

— Хорошо, — говорит он. — Вот так?

Его рука возвращается к члену, указательный и большой пальцы кольцом обхватывают головку, а затем большой палец соскальзывает в расщелинку, и одновременно с этим резкое движение Бокуто внутри простреливает тело волной яркого удовольствия.

Акааши стонет, хватается за них обоих и зажимается, не то уходя от прикосновений, не то подставляясь еще больше. Тяжелое дыхание Бокуто сбивается. Он трется членом об Акааши, но этого недостаточно.

— Акааши, сожми бедра, пожалуйста, прошу тебя.

Бокуто жмурится, прячет лицо в его шее, и тонкие кисточки ресниц щекочут влажную от испарины кожу.

— Да, Бокуто-сан, — шепчет Акааши и сводит ноги вместе.

Палец в нем скользит, меняя расположение. Бокуто притягивает Акааши к себе, и он слышит, как Бокуто дрочит, головка несколько раз касается спины. А потом Бокуто вытаскивает из него палец, и внутри становится настолько пусто, что Акааши разочарованно стонет — пока тот не направляет себя внутрь. Толстая головка упирается прямо во вход.

Акааши подбирается, и страх подкрадывается изнутри. Он же не сможет принять сейчас. Бокуто большой, на растяжку ушло слишком мало времени, его порвут-порвут… Но он не успевает продолжить эту мысль. Бокуто проникает в него совсем чуть-чуть, возможно, даже меньше половины головки входит внутрь, он толкается дальше, скользит по жирной от смазки расщелине, возвращает ладони на ягодицы, разводит их в стороны.

И берет Акааши между бедер. Плавно покачивается, пока хватает терпения. Акааши судорожно выдыхает.

Он пропускает момент, когда палец снова возвращается внутрь. Он думает, возможно, Бокуто захочет большего, добавит еще палец или два, но этого не происходит. Он просто толкается в него в такт к покачиванию бедрами, и член скользит туда-сюда, головка задевает чувствительное местечко под яйцами, палец достает до простаты, а Куроо вновь накрывает два члена рукой и сжимает.

Этого одновременно так много, так мало. Акааши загнанно дышит, лезет к Куроо за поцелуем просто потому, что тот ближе всего лежит. Бокуто двигается сильнее, резче — Акааши подкидывает к Куроо с каждым новым толчком. Но первым кончает не Бокуто, первым пробивает оргазмом именно Акааши.

Громкий и протяжный, хриплый стон вырывается из его горла. Он хмурится, чтобы хоть как-то суметь совладать с ощущениями. Темнота перед глазами искрится красно-белыми всполохами, переполненная чаша возбуждения разливается внутри.

Акааши сильно стискивает бедра, толкаясь в руку Куроо и кончая, Бокуто мычит ему в плечо. Но он не слышит его. Он ничего не слышит. Не понимает. Его размазывает, растягивает, а он все кончает и кончает…

Бокуто кусает лопатку. Между бедер настолько влажно, что кожа легко скользит, когда Куроо давит спереди и заставляет улечься на спину. И только секундой позже Акааши понимает, что произошло. Оргазм подчистую стер сознание, переписал все ощущения.

И Бокуто тоже кончил. Почти что одновременно с ним, возможно, немногим позже, когда Акааши зажал его бедрами.

Куроо целуется с Бокуто, и Акааши видит, как краснеют чувствительные губы Куроо, как в ответ кусается Бокуто, как проталкивает свой язык в рот. Куроо цепляется за его плечо одной рукой, а другой — Акааши медленно опускает взгляд и облизывает пересохшие губы — дрочит себе, грубо и быстро. Бокуто сжимает его бедро, подтягивая Куроо ближе, закидывая его ногу на Акааши.

Акааши жмется к Куроо и облизывает его сосок. Он не знает, откуда в нем столько смелости, только чувствует, как пробирает от этого Куроо, как он вздрагивает, разрывая поцелуй — и хочется повторять это и повторять, чтобы Куроо было так же хорошо, как и ему немногим раньше.

Дыхание сбито настолько, что он едва может сделать вдох. Акааши подцепляет зубами сосок, и Куроо кончает. Пачкает его своей спермой, как и Бокуто, и Акааши понимает, что еще никогда не чувствовал себя таким удовлетворенным.

Куроо падает на него и хрипло-хрипло смеется:

— Доброе утро, блядь.

Акааши убирает влажные пряди с его лба.

— Что-то не так, Куроо-сан?

— Спроси у Бокуто.

Куроо ведет плечом, но с места не двигается. Когда Акааши смотрит на Бокуто, тот лишь мотает головой.

— Он только вчера сменил постельное белье.

Куроо мычит Акааши в грудь.

— Котаро.

— М-м-м, _возможно,_ это был четвертый комплект за эту неделю. И последний чистый. И смазка для фистинга достаточно жирная, чтобы долго не сохнуть и трудно отстирываться. Немного прогадали в этот раз.

 _Удивительно,_ как меняется голос Куроо, когда он говорит имя Бокуто. Превращается в нечто мягкое и нежное, ласкает слух огромной любовью, которая вкладывается в одно-единственное слово. И каким покладистым становится сам Бокуто. Словно большой кот, которому хозяева наконец уделили внимание. Хотя подобное сравнение — это не про него, разлет широких бровей, повадки — он больше похож на филина. Кот — это, скорее, Куроо, который устраивается у Акааши на плече и закидывает руку, чтобы коснуться живота Бокуто.

Внезапно Акааши выдает:

— Так вы об этом спорили? Когда перешептывались над моей головой?

Бокуто и правда как-то по-совиному ухает:

— Ты не спал?

— А вы решили полезть с приставаниями ко мне спящему, Бокуто-сан?

Куроо ржет, даже не скрываясь.

— Мы спорили, убежишь ли ты от нас после вчерашнего или, может быть, согласишься еще на один раунд утречком, — признается он.

Несмотря на веселый тон, Акааши чувствует, как он едва заметно напрягается в ожидании ответа. Бокуто тоже замирает рядом, уткнувшись носом ему в ухо.

И весь мир застывает вместе с ними, а тишина в комнате становится давящей. Сердце пропускает удар и начинает биться чаще — Куроо не может не слышать, как оно частит под его рукой.

Но слова, пусть в голове и пусто, даются Акааши слишком легко:

— Куда я от вас теперь денусь? — что даже поверить трудно. И совершенно от этого не страшно. — Я… я хочу быть с вами и дальше. С двумя. Вы мне нравитесь, оба.

Акааши зарывается в колючие волосы Куроо, который с годами все равно не избавился от ужасной прически, ласкает пальцами затылок Бокуто.

— Мы любим тебя, — выдыхает Бокуто. — Оба.

И вот это тоже — нестрашная и простая истина, которая была с ними всегда. Их «два» лишь окончательно превращается в «три». Плечо под губами Куроо наливается румянцем.

Акааши в блаженстве закрывает глаза.


End file.
